Allies
by CatGirl88
Summary: A stalker threatens not only the secrets of the pack but the safety of one member w/whom he is infatuated with. Leah & Jacob must become unlikely allies in a battle to protect themselves & their brother wolves while indirectly healing each others' hearts.
1. Powwow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Allies Ch.1

Leah yawned widely as she peered around the small fire in the center of the secluded meadow. The faces of her wolf brothers loomed eerily in the firelight, appearing surreal. One face in particular giving her goose bumps that had nothing to do with a creepy appearance, but the long-ago relationship she and the man had shared. Sam. Leah despised him for leaving her even though she knew it wasn't at all his fault. But she was still bitter.

She and her pack, still consisting of only Jacob and her brother Seth, had come to Sam's stupid weekly powwows, or 'briefings' as he called it, to catch up on everything from new vampire invasions to their simple daily life happenings. It was a monotonous gathering every week lead, of course, by Sam. Leah would ever admit however, that she actually enjoyed seeing the guys after a week of endless patrols no matter how annoying they all were.

The meetings were spent mostly in fellowship, having had no new threats or concerns to either packs or the citizens of La Push and tonight, Leah grew bored with the topic of choice: Washington's MLB team's progress through the season. Typical, she thought.

Leah stood up and stretched her slender frame. "I think I'm going to head home." she announced. It was getting pretty late and she'd spent the entire day patrolling for the leeches, so she was seriously tired.

Sam and the guys looked up at her, momentarily distracted from their intense conversation.

"Oh," Sam said. "Wait a minute. We need to discuss a few things."

"Like batting averages?" she asked cheekily.

They guys suddenly looked sheepish and Sam sighed at her attitude.

"I guess we got carried away." Jacob said, grinning at Leah's irritated expression. She sat back down heavily and looked Sam in the eyes.

"Well," she said, brows raised. "Start discussing."

Sam looked a bit irritated as well, but he cleared his throat to 'discuss' anyway. "I think we've become a little lax about keeping ourselves unnoticed."

"How so?" Paul asked.

"Well," Sam continued. "For one thing, someone took a dump at the edge of the woods near the school playground."

"Disgusting," Leah muttered.

Every head turned to Quil. He shrugged his shoulders. "When you gotta go you gotta go." he said, not in the least bit embarrassed.

Jacob laughed. "Quil, did you not think that an enormous pile of crap would raise questions?"

Leah wanted to get up again and leave, but one look from Sam warned her not to. She could've spit.

"That's just one thing in a long line of mistakes." Sam said seriously, causing all laughter and teasing to cease instantly. "We've got to be careful. People are getting… curious."

"What do you mean 'curious'?" Jacob inquired as real concern crossed his face.

"Some are asking questions, others are snooping around." Sam said.

"Who's been snooping?" Embry demanded thickly through a mouth full of the potato chips he'd brought along.

"For one, Greg Anissa."

"That weird guy?" Jacob asked.

Sam nodded. "He graduated with me and Leah." he explained, giving her a meaningful look.

At the sound of Greg's name, Leah's blood began to boil with annoyance. She despised Greg almost as much as she despised Sam, but for totally different reasons.

Seth nudged her with his elbow. "Isn't he the one who had that crush on you?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yep. He's the one."

"It's been years, though." Sam offered. Was he trying to comfort her? Spare me, she thought. Yes, in high school Greg had followed Leah around like a sick puppy hoping to vie for her affections. But Leah hadn't been into the creepy weirdo type, the guys who spent their time playing videos games or walked around school in gothic getups and trench coats. Plus, she'd had Sam.

"Well, what kind of snooping was he doing?" Jared asked from across the orange blaze.

Sam sighed. "I caught him following me through the woods. Another second and I would have phased in front of him. It's a good thing he's as clumsy as an ox or I wouldn't have heard him coming up behind me. He sure made a lot of racket…"

"My mom's curious." Embry said.

Quil snorted. "Of course she is. She still does your laundry and sees all your shredded clothes."

"Who else, Sam?" Jacob wondered.

He shrugged. "My neighbor Mr. Trejo. The lady at the grocery store, Sandy Foxe. And Sue Clearwater told me Collin, Brady, and Seth's teachers are concerned about their strange behavior in class."

"What strange behavior, exactly?" Collin snapped.

"She told Sue that you guys growl."

"Only when I'm mad." Seth said innocently.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that we need to think before we phase or leave behind evidence of our presence. We cannot jeopardize our secret." Sam concluded.

Leah became impatient. "What evidence, Sam?" she asked, exasperated by his lack of elaboration.

"Torn clothing." Jacob suggested.

"Animal carcasses…'

"Wandering into the woods in public places."

"Giant piles of crap."

The guys chuckled, but Leah only sighed. "Okay," she said. "I'll be more careful.


	2. Intruder

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them and your input. **

Allies Ch.2

When the meeting adjourned both packs went their separate ways back to La Push. They waved, gave out their masculine half-hugs and promises to play some backyard football, but it was still bittersweet. Leah could see the longing on both Seth and Jacob's faces. They missed the companionship.

"You guys can go on and hang out." She offered as the three rogues walked amiably through the trees in a comfortable silence.

"Nah," Seth yawned. "I'm beat."

Together, she and Jacob mimicked Seth's yawn, both feeling the effects of a very long and drawn out day on patrol.

"I'll walk you two home." Jacob said, scratching at his tired eyes.

"Take Leah," Seth mumbled. "I'm nearly there anyway."

Jacob nodded and with Leah at his side, turned right and headed south. Leah, having inherited the trust her father had set up for her, had acquired a very old and modest cabin that had once belonged to her great grandparents. It was located on the outskirts of La Push not too far from Jacob's house. In fact, the only thing that separated their residences were two acres of forest. It wasn't much to look at, Leah's cabin, but it was a sanctuary for her, an escape from the house that held too many sad memories. Memories of her father, nights with Sam, and a simple life she would never have again.

"You don't have to walk me home." Leah told her alpha after they'd trudged silently for a half mile.

He shrugged. "Just being cautious."

"Cautious!" she laughed. "Hell, we're the scariest things out here."

"Touche`."

They grew quiet once more, only the moment was awkward, so Leah tried to start up some kind of conversation.

"So…" she began. "How are things with the Spawn?" Leah wasn't being mean, really. Renesmee had accepted the term as a nickname and probably the most endearing sentiment she would ever receive from Leah. So Nessie embraced it, which actually pleased Leah; the Spawn wasn't as uptight as first predicted. It was good considering Leah's alpha had imprinted upon the half-vampire and she would be forced to interact with her occasionally.

"Good I guess."

"You guess?"

He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "We're great, Leah. Everything's wonderful."

She picked up on his exasperated and weary tone, and would've pressed Jacob for the reason why, had it not been for the startling sight the two encountered upon entering the clearing where Leah's cabin rested.

The front door was left wide open.

Without hesitation, they both hurried up the porch steps and bounded inside to see what was up and if there was any need to be alarmed.

"Did you lock up before you left this morning?" Jacob asked as he meandered through the living room furniture, heading toward the kitchen.

"No. This is La Push, dumbass." She said. "Nobody's going to break in around here!"

He stopped before entering the tiny kitchen and gave her an intent look. "Well, somebody did."

Leah sighed and looked around for any missing objects that she found were just not missing.

"Anything gone?" Jacob called from the kitchen. Leah, on her way down the short hall, told him no.

"Maybe the wind blew the door open, then." He suggested as he came back through the living room to catch up with Leah.

But when Leah opened the door to her bedroom she realized with a shock that it couldn't have been the wind. The wind couldn't have opened the drawers to her dresser and closet, turned down the bed neatly, or opened her window to the breezy night air.

Jacob stopped behind her where Leah stood rooted to the spot, her hands braced on the doorframe. "Lord have mercy…" he breathed as he too took in the cryptic sight. "I don't take you as a slob so… You didn't leave your room like this, did you?"

"No." she said quietly.

An icy grip of fear wound its fingers around Leah's toughened heart and she could feel a panic begin to set in despite the strong, bitter guard she worked so hard to keep up. She was honestly creeped out, scared for her safety no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Don't touch anything. I'm going to call the cops." Jacob decided as he made his way back down the hall.

"What good will that do?" Leah called after him, still unable to move from her rigid position.

"Maybe they can get some prints or something. You know, CSI La Push or whatever."

He appeared at her side again, cordless phone in hand.

"They'd be mixed with mine, worthless."

"In that case the least they could do would be to step up the patrol around here." he said as he dialed 911. "That's something."

Just as she'd predicted, the police couldn't get any valuable prints, but they did however, promise to keep an eye out around her house. Leah didn't really feel comforted by their assurance though, but she didn't let on.

Charlie Swan had come over from Forks to check on her, and that she appreciated even though she didn't care much for his daughter. Sam and his pack, her mother and Seth, and Billy showed up as well, all full of concern and attracted by the commotion not usually seen in such a small town. They'd all gathered in the front yard, chatting quietly as the blue police lights danced on their worried faces.

"Leah honey, are you sure you don't want to come home for the rest of the night?" Sue asked her for the fifth time.

Leah took a breath to stem her growing annoyance. "No mother, I'm fine by myself."

"Charlie's staying over." She insisted desperately. "You'll be safe."

Leah didn't really want to hear that Charlie was spending the night, or picture herself staying there with him and her mother in the very next bedroom. "No, mother."

As if on cue, Chief Swan ambled over donning is Forks uniform and handgun. He nodded his hello.

"Hey, chief." Leah muttered quietly.

"Hey. Can I have a word? Privately?" He added, glancing at Sue. She got the hint and wandered over to where Billy and Jacob were talking animatedly. Leah always thought it was funny the way Jacob sometimes used his hands to elaborate when he spoke. It was…cute.

"What's up?" she asked once they were alone.

"Leah, what I saw in there was downright eerie," he began. "Nothing was taken, broken, misplaced… And the way your bed was turned down-that's strange."

She nodded, trying to push the rising fear back down her throat.

"This was not an ordinary, everyday break in." he continued. "All the signs suggest a, well… stalker."

"Stalker!" Leah gasped.

Chief Swan nodded grimly. "You need to be careful, on your toes and alert for anymore unusual occurrences."

"Ok."

"Lock all your doors and windows."

"Alright."

"And watch your back. I know, uh - about yours and Jacob's… wolf thing, but still."

"Got it."

Charlie looked over at Sue and then back to Leah. "Don't hesitate to call me. I'm always here for you."

Leah swallowed an uncomfortable lump of emotion as she watched him walk away. Her father would be glad to know that his friend was taking good care of his family, even though Charlie was taking a little too good care of Sue.

She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sam looking quite worried. "Yes?" she said tersely.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am." She said, keeping things short. "Why do you care?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "You know I care about you, Leah. Just not-"

"Like you used to?"

Sam looked away, irritated. "I think you should stay at your mom's place, just until things chill out."

She bristled, angry at his audacity. "I really don't care what you think, I'll do what I damn well please."

"Why do I bother?" he asked the universe. She shrugged and he turned to stomp away angrily.

Jacob approached her then, and she watched his eyes linger on Sam's retreating back. "You okay?" he asked, cocking a thumb toward his old alpha.

Leah really wished people would stop asking her that question. But she noted Jake's perceptiveness and appreciated it. "Yeah." She mumbled half-heartedly.

"Listen," he said, fidgeting with his pockets. "If you aren't comfortable staying alone… I could crash here on your couch."

Jake was genuinely concerned and that fact gnawed at Leah's frozen heart. It was nice of him to offer her his protection even though she was always snapping at him. But she really felt okay to stay alone.

"No, Jake." She said. "I'm alright. Honestly."

He shrugged. "Just lookin' out for my beta." he grinned.

Despite the urge to be bitter and angry, Leah grinned back, truly thankful and surprised by all the support. "Thanks." She mumbled, somewhat overwhelmed. She figured she was getting soft in her old age, letting these people get to her like they were.

"Alright," he said as he backed to where Billy sat waiting. "You know where I live."

A half hour later the blue lights and concerned friends were gone as if they were never there to begin with, back to whatever it was they had planned for the Friday night. The cabin seemed so lonely after such a commotion that Leah felt a slow melancholy creep over her heart.

From her position at the kitchen table, Leah glanced at the stove's digital clock; 1:36 a.m., way too early for her to be walking around the house in her pajamas on the weekend. She fought the pathetic sense of loneliness, reminding herself of the long day she'd endured and figuring she was just too tired and creeped out to go anywhere fun.

She ambled back to her bedroom where a crowd of officers had been only a short while ago. They'd left everything as the intruder had left it, including the turned down blankets that, under any other circumstances, would have seemed inviting.

A chill ran up her spine as she imagined some stranger wandering around her room, and she hurried to set the room to rights, closing every drawer and replacing various objects.

She noted that her perfume bottle was missing from the collection of items on the bureau. Leah figured it didn't matter; she never wore the stuff anymore anyways because it would give her away if she were patrolling. Besides, Sam had given it to her years ago now, and she basically hated it.

She slammed the window shut and threw latched, then made her way through the entire house to do the same. She tried to lie down in her bed but found it impossible, too eerie. The stranger had touched her sheets. She would have to wash them.

With a resigned sigh, Leah went to the hall closet and dug around until she produced a spare blanket and a pillow, the latter being left over from her childhood and enclosed in a Disney Pocahontas print pillowcase. She flopped down on her squashy couch, lights in the hall still blazing, and closed her eyes.

She'd told everyone that she would be okay. But Leah was not okay. Leah was scared to death. That night, every sound caused her sensitive ears to perk and her heart to hammer. She would brace herself for anything; she waited, ready for an attack.

But thank the Lord, Leah thought, one never came.


	3. Signs

Allies Ch.3

A week after the break in Leah was finally able to relax a bit and keep from worrying herself sick. Of course, the members of both packs kept up their constant 'check in' system they'd devised, having a different wolf come and see if things were still normal around her cabin. She would never admit it, but Leah was actually very touched by their concern, especially since she'd been such a disagreeable person toward them all for so long. And because she didn't want to worry them, or her mother for that matter, she would never mention to them the not so normal things that began to occur around her house.

She'd changed the sheets on her bed as soon as she'd woke the morning after the incident and even went so far as to throw away the 'contaminated' ones. She knew it was a ridiculous waste, but the mere thought of a stalker, with his slimy hands on her things, freaked her out to no end.

A few new additions were made to her home, things such as deadbolts on both the front and kitchen doors, a motion activated flood light, and a very low-tech alarm system: a dog.

He was, of all breeds, a bloodhound and he'd nearly cost Leah her entire checking account for the month. If the pup hadn't been bred by the neighbors, she wouldn't have been able to afford him. Small and covered in wrinkles, he looked like a droopy-faced old man so Leah chose to call him Droopy, Lil Droop or Droop Dog for short. There was no doubt that, in case of any intruder, the puppy would bay like the hound he was. He'd be an instant wake up call and, hopefully, attack the burglar as well.

Leah decided to introduce the new addition to their wolf pack and so she and Droopy ambled lazily over to Cullen territory where she knew Seth and Jake were patrolling for the day. He followed along behind a human Leah, only wandering off to chase a few squirrels and rabbits.

Ahead of her, Leah saw Jacob emerge from a tall jumble of bushes buttoning his jeans, having just phased. She waved him over.

"What is that?" he asked as he smirked at the puppy.

Leah crossed her arms. "How did you get passed kindergarten without knowing a dog when you see one?"

Jake chuckled and bent down to ruffle Droopy's long ears. "What _kind _of dog, smartass?"

"He's a guard dog, pure bred bloodhound."

"Bloodhounds are meant for tracking, not guarding, Leah."

She felt her cheeks grow hot with a blush. Jake had inadvertently discovered her ulterior motive. She kicked a rock with her bare foot. "Well… maybe I meant to-"

"Track the burglar down?"

"Yeah, in case he showed up again. I would do it myself but then our hairy little secret will be out of the bag."

Jake sighed and let the puppy lick his face with a gangly, slobbery pink tongue. "You're still scared, Leah?" he asked with sincerity.

Leah bristled. She was no scaredy-cat. "I was never scared to begin with," she lied. "But it would be nice to catch the creep if he ever came back."

Jake didn't look convinced. "If he hasn't shown up in what? A week? Then he probably won't show up again."

"He will if he's a stalker." she insisted.

"It was probably just some pubescent boys wanting to pull a prank on a hot girl. They wanted a peek in your panty drawer or something."

Leah felt her heart flutter unexpectedly. "You think I'm hot, Jacob?" she teased.

He sighed, blushed a little. "You're missing my point."

"No," she began. "I know what you're saying, but I know it isn't true."

"How do you know?" He stood back up, towering over her.

"Because he has come back a few times."

Jake's eyed widened. "What! When?"

She sighed. "I knew you'd freak out about it."

"Did you see him?"

"No."

Jake lifted his hands, exasperated. "Then how do you know he's been back, Leah?"

"He left… signs." she said cryptically. A hard as she tried to shake the feeling, Leah's body still filled with worry.

"Like what?"

"Just little things… Things like footprints; boots. I don't own any boots and no one who comes around wears shoes period."

"Did you let Charlie know?" Jake demanded.

"I didn't want to bother him."

Jake covered his face with his hands. "That's his job, dummy!"

"It's no big deal!" she fumed, irritated that he thought she needed any help or protection from anybody. "I've got the dog. I've got new deadbolts, I'm fine."

Jake looked at the puppy, who was licking his own crotch. "Oh, yeah. He's… ferocious."

"He'll grow!"

"Leah, just – forget about it." he receded. "I'm not going to win this argument. Let's just drop the subject."

"Thank you." she puffed.

She looked up at him, just then realizing he wasn't on patrol. Leah furrowed her brow, confused. "Done patrolling?" she asked.

"Yeah." he mumbled, eyes on Lil Droop.

"Then why aren't you with your beloved spawn?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "She has company."

"Company? Who would visit a house of vampires?"

"Another vampire. Nahuel."

She was puzzled. "So?"

"So… I don't want to be there." He said, moving ahead of her and beginning his walk toward La Push.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of nosy questions, but between you and me - and Edward, of course - I feel like a third wheel when he's around."

"Do they have their own little club?" she joked, honestly trying to cheer him up. "The he-man-wolf-haters club?"

He gave a humorless chuckle, put his hands in his pockets as he they walked side by side. "It seems like it. They - I don't know - connect on a level I can't seem to tune into."

"Half-vampires probably drift toward each other naturally. They are both rare; they've got a lot in common." She assured him.

He shrugged, kicked a pebble. Leah sensed his worry, what about she wasn't quite sure. She figured Jake felt threatened by Nahuel's presence and she would've asked but it would most likely hurt his stupid male pride. Plus, to talk about relationships with her alpha would be too awkward. So instead, Leah decided to lend him a few words of encouragement.

"She loves you, Jake." Not the most motivational of things to say, but she tried.

"I know but…" he mumbled, halting on the trail. He looked into Leah's eyes with such a hurt expression she felt compelled to lend him comfort, to hug him. But she didn't. "I think it's strictly a friend- to- friend kind of love."

"That's impossible." She insisted. "I mean, look at- at Sam and Emily." Lord, it hurt to even say his name.

He glanced at the ground then, opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shut it like he'd thought better of it.

"What?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"I'm not surprised." She teased.

He smiled, the first one she'd seen from him since meeting him on the trail. "Let's go." He said and then indicated the puppy with a nod of his head. "Call Killer over there before he-"

Jake was abruptly cut off by an ear-splitting yip of a very frightened Lil Droop Dog. Leah felt her nerves twitch with her own fright, the sharp sound having splintered her once-confident mood. Her mind automatically thought the worst: creepy stalker man.

She and Jake ran over to see what was the matter with the dog, and they both nearly collapsed with relief once they discovered the cause of the stupid puppy's fright.

"A rabbit?" Jake asked incredulously.

"He's just a puppy." Leah said defensively as she scooped the trembling critter up into her arms and nuzzled his saggy face.

"He's a hound." Jake laughed. "He's supposed to hunt things like rabbits!"

"Let's just go." She huffed, putting the pup back on his gangly legs. "Come on baby, mama won't let that big idiot make fun of you anymore."

Jake rolled his eyes. "He's a dog, not a baby."

"He's my fur baby."

They all walked in a companionable silence until they'd reached the borderline. Upon reaching their home territory, Jacob seemed to be reminded of Leah's unusual, and disturbing, 'signs'. "What other evidence," he said suddenly, "do you have of this stalker-dude's recurring visits?"

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record: just little, insignificant things. No big deal."

"It's a big deal to me."

Leah risked a glance at his face, but Jake's expression revealed nothing of what he was thinking.

"He pulled my laundry down from the line." She said quietly. Being a single, community college student with nothing but a trust fund to live off of made simple luxuries, things like drying machines, a rare commodity. At least the cabin had come equipped with a washer, stove, and refrigerator no matter how out of date.

Jake made no reply so Leah just continued down the list of trespasses, realizing with every word that indeed, she did have a bit of a situation. "He carved my name in the side of the cabin, dug up some of my roses and planted them underneath my bedroom window, put rocks on my porch… the boot prints…"

She watched Jake's face turn red with every description. "Leah," he said. "You need to report this- you've got to get somebody who can do something about it involved.

"I'm telling my alpha, aren't I?"

There was a knock at the front door and Leah groaned from her relaxed state in a very warm, very bubbly bath. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

She hopped out and dried off quickly, then threw on an oversized t-shirt of her late father's. Glancing in the mirror at her disheveled wet hair, she figured she really didn't care who was at the door or what she looked like when she greeted them. She'd had a hard day.

Her thoughts changed immediately when she opened the door to find Sam standing there like an idiot, all awkward and uncomfortable. Good, she thought.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Sam tried desperately to keep his eyes on her face and not on her nipples that chose that moment to perk up. Damn wind, she cursed. "Hey uh, can I come in?"

She stepped back to allow him entrance. "Sit if you want." she mumbled.

"Leah," he began as he lowered himself to the couch, looking somewhat stiff and uncomfortable. "About this stalker guy-"

"What about him?" She sat in the recliner, careful to keep her legs closed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm worried about him snooping around your house, leaving evidence that he was here. It's not normal. I'm afraid he may end up being dangerous."

She was silent for a moment. "Ok…"

"I've decided to start patrolling around here more exclusively," he said. "I'd like to make sure he doesn't over step the boundaries any further."

"You in particular or you as in 'your pack'?" she asked.

"Me. My fur is darkest and I don't want to be seen, just figure out who this guy is and go from there. I can only trust myself to stay hidden, and I don't want to risk our secret with anyone else."

"Hmm… Well, I appreciate the offer but my alpha can take care of things."

She noticed his face grow a light shade of red. "Your alpha is too busy 'taking care' of those leeches."

Leah blew out an angry puff of air. "Why do you care, Sam?" she blurted, for the first time letting all the bitter resentment spill out to the one it was directed at. "It's not like I mean that much to you. Not anymore anyways."

Sam took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. He stared at his hands. "You don't know how much you still mean to me, Leah." he said softly.

Her heart began to hammer, overwhelmed with such a painful feeling that Leah nearly collapsed, but she would never, ever let her pain show. "Sure, that's why you left me." she growled. This conversation with her ex had been a long time coming, Leah just wished she could've been wearing more clothes when it finally happened. Being almost naked left her feeling vulnerable, which she wasn't, or so she thought.

"I had no choice." he said firmly, looking her in the eyes for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Ok, well I am no longer your problem so… You can leave now." she spat.

"Leah, be reasonable, now." he urged. "Maybe I need to stay. We need to discuss this."

She didn't want to be reasonable nor did she want to discuss the matter further. "Go, Sam. Please." She said wearily.

He sighed and got up to go to the door, paused before he went out. "Leah, if you need anything – and I mean anything – call me. Come see me."

She was facing away from him, still in the recliner and furiously willing the tears in her eyes to disappear. Without any reply, Sam shut the door quietly and left.

Leah grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle and dialed Jake's number. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"You told Sam!" she accused.

Leah heard him sigh at the other end. "He can help, Lee. They all can. Sam's pack I mean."

"I wish you would have consulted me first." she fumed. "He came to my house."

"Who?"

"Sam, that's who!"

"I can't control what he does."

She took a breath, determined to calm down and talk like a civil human being. "Jake, you know I don't want to be around him. It – it just…" Hurts, she thought silently.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best chance we have of figuring this guy out since you won't call the cops."

"You're right. I won't." she said stubbornly. "I think we can handle the guy on our own; just you, me, and Seth."

"And if we find him. Then what?" he challenged. "Kill him?"

"Yeah."

"You can't kill _people_, Leah!"

"Ok," she receded. "Once we got him, we'll call the police."

"Why not let them find him?" he asked, weary from the argument.

"Jake, you are so dumb." She said, smacking her hand on her forehead. "If there are cops swarming the forests – with guns I might add – we're sure to be spotted during patrol."

He was quiet for a beat. "Good point."

Leah smiled smugly. "Yep, I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

"I don't know about that… er, I mean, uh –"

"Shut up, Black."

He chuckled then, obviously relieved that their fuss was over. "Sorry, but you set yourself up for that one. I couldn't resist."

Leah allowed herself a small smile, glad Jake couldn't see it. "Ha ha." She said, putting on an air of sarcasm. "I'm going for a run. Wanna tag along? Slow poke?"

"I can't. Got to cut grass for Billy." He said, a smile in his voice. "Get Seth to go with you. I don't like the idea of you out alone with that freak lurking around."

"I think I can take care of myself." She said haughtily. But deep down, she was thankful for his concern.

She heard him sigh. Again. "Whatever, I'm not going to argue this with you. Just lock your doors."

"I'll set my alarm too." She said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

"You've got an alarm system?"

"No, just Droop Dog. He'll scare the bad guys away."

"Leah," Jake snorted. "Don't count on that ever happening."

She tied a heavy string to her ankle and changed into nothing but a tiny sundress with a little pocket on the hip for her keys, and trekked deep into the surrounding trees, locking the cabin up behind her.

As she walked to her destination, a small clearing far into the woods, she thought upon Sam's unexpected visit, his unexpected concern. Why on earth, she wondered, would he be so worried about her? It was almost like he gave a damn which, Leah was stubbornly sure, he didn't. It actually, physically hurt to see any gesture of concern for herself to come from him. It seemed to plant a false sense of hope that Leah knew would never grow, but only fester and dig its roots deep into her heart, smothering her. It was unbearable.

Leah wiped away a few stray tears and continued on. "Why can't I get over him?" she asked herself quietly. "It's not like its been eight freaking years…" She felt pathetic, holding on to a relationship that had been dead and buried for so long, helpless even. She hated the vulnerability it produced within her and absolutely refused to let it show.

Once she entered the clearing, Leah began to remove the spaghetti straps of her sundress, sniffling all the while from her rare show of emotion. But, after hearing a twig snap in close proximity, she halted her progress immediately. Her breath and heart rate sped up and her senses perked. With keen eyes, she glanced around the edge of the clearing, felt another presence.

A gust of summer wind blew passed her and she lifted her nose to the air, hoping to catch a scent of some sort, figure out if the noise was just a passing deer. But no, someone was out there; she could smell it. He was male, possessing that unmistakable masculine musk. He was sweaty and his body oozed adrenaline.

Sure, Leah was weary, but not exactly frightened. If she were attacked, her wolfy side could handle it. No, she was concerned about the fact that she'd experienced that particular scent before while in the process of phasing or as a wolf, and hadn't thought much of it. She'd always assumed it was one of the guys trying to catch a glimpse.

But upon closer scrutiny, more concentration, Leah was startled to realize that no one, in her pack or Sam's, owned that unique scent.

How long, she thought, have I been phasing with a strange man near by? Has he seen? Does he know?

In a sudden panic, Leah replaced the dress straps and high-tailed it back toward the cabin. She knew whoever was out there wouldn't be able to keep up, even he happened to be an Olympic sprinter.

This changed things, she realized. This put the two packs in danger of discovery. Maybe, she hoped, he'd never been close enough to see. But hope can only go so far.


	4. Too Far

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! All twelve of them lol.**

Allies Ch.4

Leah, bogged down with an armful of grocery bags, unlocked the cabin door and was greeted by an extremely sloppy and overzealous kiss from Droopy. She walked to the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the little round table and bent to pet the crazy puppy.

"Hey, there," she said. "Did you miss me? I'm glad somebody around here cares that much about me." She stopped, realizing that it was a foolish thing to say, considering the way her friends and family had supported her when she'd needed them most, and was glad no one but Droop Dog was around to hear her selfish heart speak. Maybe, she figured, she was just so used to imagining everyone's indifference to her, that she was stuck in a state of constant bitterness.

Droopy's ears perked as she spoke to him and he tilted his head as if he were actually listening to what Leah had said. She smiled, allowed her new friend to warm her weary heart.

She stood and felt a soft breeze, looked around, confused. There was no reason for there to be a breeze in her kitchen unless… Leah spun around to find that the little window above the sink was wide open, curtains billowing with another gust of summer wind. It wasn't cold outside, but she shivered and her skin prickled with goose bumps anyway.

She hadn't opened that window.

She'd never locked it either, she remembered, because it opened to the back of the house, nearly two stories high off the ground.

"I am such an idiot!" she wailed as she bent over the sink to peer out at the backyard, barely seeing the rusted out shed in the twilight, but knowing there was an old ladder stored within its confines. "Anyone could've gotten the ladder and…"

Droopy whined, picking up on her sudden mood change the way canines seemed to do so perceptively. Leah glanced at him, wandering without much conviction that he might have scared any burglar away. But she saw his cute face and remembered how he ran from the stupid rabbit and realized that no, he probably couldn't even frighten a cat.

There could be someone in her house at this moment, she realized with a start. He could be hiding out in a closet or under her bed… Leah's body suddenly buzzed with nervous waves of adrenaline and fear. Heart pumping, she grabbed a steel frying pan out of a cabinet and decided to search the house.

"Hello?" she called stupidly. Instantly, she felt like an idiot for sounding like one of the helpless women in a horror movie. Did she think a burglar would pop out of a closet and greet her back?

Leah tried a different tactic. "I-I know you've been following me," she stammered, walking slowly down the hall and peeking into to only bathroom. "I've called the police and they know too. They're on their way right now so…"

So what? Come on into the living room and sit down until they come and get you? Honestly, Leah wasn't the most brilliant person when it came down to it, but she felt even dumber after she spoke her warning.

Once she'd checked thoroughly through her bedroom and the spare, of which she used as an office, she concluded that she and Droopy were alone. She wandered back into the kitchen, frying pan hanging carelessly from her hand, to find Droopy hiding under the table whining like a baby. What was his problem?

"Pansy," she muttered as she placed the pan back into the cabinet above the stove. "Should've bought a friggin' pit bull…" She slammed the window shut and locked it.

After her shower, Leah pulled on a fresh set of cotton lingerie and made her way to her bedroom, exhausted from the long day on patrol and the sudden adrenaline rush after finding the kitchen window open. She pulled back the new sheets and gasped.

There was a note, folded crisply, and a single red rose. Again, Leah's body tensed with apprehension and fear. This was getting out of hand, she thought as she slowly reached for the note. Her heart wasn't going to be able to handle the back and forth intervals of calm and scared. What more could she take before she had a heart attack?

_Leah, _it said in terrible chicken scratch. _You are the most exquisite creature in all the forests. I love you and I know, if given the chance, you would love me in return. One day we will be together. Forget the red one, you are mine. So be careful, I am watching you. _

It was signed _The Forgotten Wolf. _

Leah's heart sank as she read the note over and over in her head, felt like it actually stopped beating. Somebody was watching her, she had proof now. And from what the note said, he was infatuated on a very unhealthy mental level. Worse still, he'd hinted that he knew about the wolves…

"This has gone too far." she whispered into the cool cabin air. She glanced around her room, paranoia threatening to send her into a panic. What was she supposed to do about this, she fretted.

Without any more hesitation, Leah hurried through the house double checking every lock on every door and every window, and closed the blinds for the privacy she never dreamed would be taken away from her.

Finally finished, she stood gasping for air in the center of her living room and trying to decide who the best person to call would be. She may be a tough, bitchy and independent woman, but at that moment Leah knew she couldn't be alone in that cabin any longer. Every fiber of her bitter being protested against it, but she needed someone with her.

Leah reached for the cordless and, without much thought as to what she was doing, she called the first number that came mind: Jacob's land line. The phone rang five times before anyone picked up. Leah glanced at the clock on the mantel of her fireplace and realized that at one o'clock, Jacob was probably sleeping.

"Hullo?" came a groggy voice.

"Jake?" Leah asked, unsure.

He must have heard the shaking fear in her voice because the next words out of his mouth were wide awake. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Leah heard him fumbling around on the other end of the line, the tinkling of a belt buckle.

She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Jake, I'm sorry. Don't get dressed, go back to sleep-"

"Leah-"

"No, I shouldn't have called. It was stupid of me…" she mumbled. What would he think of her if he knew she was terrified of a stupid note and flower. She heard his zipper and the snap of his jeans.

"What happened, Leah? Tell me because I'm coming over anyway."

"It's just..." She paused, sighed heavily as she relented. "There was a note in my bed. And a rose…"

"He was in your house again." He said. Leah heard the sound of keys jingling.

She frowned. "Why don't you just phase instead of driving?"

"He might be in the trees." he said simply. Leah felt like throwing up. "Be there in a sec."

She realized she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and panties, so she hurried into the laundry room and found an old nightgown she used to wear for Sam. It was kind of, well – sexy. But it was all she could find at that particular moment. Leah slipped the burgundy lacey number on, then ran to the front door to wait, her hands actually trembling with worry.

No less than five minutes had passed when she heard the familiar roar of Jake's motorcycle. Leah didn't know what had come over her, but as soon as she allowed him across the threshold, she flung herself into Jake's arms, grateful for another human presence in the house.

He stood frozen to the spot. "It's nice to see you too." He chuckled.

Realizing what she'd done so irrationally, Leah quickly removed her arms from around his neck and pulled the thigh high nightie down. She grabbed hold of his hand and jerked him inside without so much as a how-do-you-do.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow as he watched her slam the door shut, lock it, and then twist the deadbolt. Leah even went so far as to slide the chair that normally sat in the corner up under the knob. Jacob figured a buffalo couldn't get passed that.

"Jeez, Leah," Jacob breathed. "What the hell did that note say?"

"Follow me." She ordered as she brushed passed Jake's shirtless chest and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

Jake followed and once inside, made no qualms about peering bluntly around and taking in the room he'd never really explored. Leah felt a little uncomfortable, having Jake in such a personal place with her, and never having imagined that he would ever set foot in her once upon a time sanctuary. Now, she thought sadly, the cozy room provided little if any comfort to her and Jacob's close proximity didn't help matters.

Not that Jake would ever overstep his bounds or anything, but he seemed to put off a very strong air of masculinity or 'alpha maleness'. It made her nervous that he was in such an intimate place with her; it was weird. But what caused her the most uneasiness was the fact that his being there was actually – pleasant to her, kind of exhilarating to have him in such a personal area of her home.

Of course, Leah would never admit that to anyone and even had a hard time allowing herself to feel that way. She figured it was most likely because she'd been alone for such a long time. At that moment, Leah was sure glad Jake couldn't read her mind.

"On the bed." she said, pointing.

He shuffled over and picked up the rose. "Creepy," he mumbled, and then began reading the chilling letter.

Leah watched his face change as many different emotions crossed over him while he read. First it was amusement, probably because the 'Forgotten Wolf' had called her exquisite, then it was pity for the writer's hopeless infatuation with her, then it was nothing but pure anger.

"He knows about the pack," he said as his hands began to shake, eyes still glued to the sheet of paper they held. "This puts both packs in danger – he'll blab it to somebody – he – arrgh!"

"Calm down." She urged. Leah knew the safety of the packs was of top most importance, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in Jake for not acknowledging her own personal safety. Figures, she thought tartly, no one really gives a damn about…

She stopped that thought, forced herself to think of everyone's kind support for her. Leah sighed and prompted Jake. "It says he's watching me."

Jake looked up, understanding washing over his features, and flushed with what Leah hoped was a little smidgeon of guilt. "Yeah, I noticed that part, too."

Leah swallowed with difficulty. "I don't think I can deal with this anymore," she said quietly, slowly allowing Jacob to see the more tender side of her. "I'm going to phase and sniff him out myself, maybe rip him to pieces, anything to stop this stalker shit."

"No, Leah." he said with conviction. "We can't let him see-"

"He already knows!" she countered. "The red one, that's you, Jake. He's seen you – in wolf form – with me – in wolf form. The secret is out."

Jake ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and let out a gust of air. "The powwow's tomorrow night. We'll discuss it with Sam, see what he thinks."

"This isn't Sam's pack." she snapped. "What we decide to do – what I decide to do – is none of his concern."

"Still, I'd like his input." Jacob was adamant. "You cannot be so rash, Leah. He may not know about all of us so we need to stay on the down low." She knew he was right, but it still angered her that she couldn't deal with the lurking pest herself. "In the mean time, I'm calling Charlie and I don't give a rat's ass what you think."

She glanced up, catching Jake's eyes roving over her body and the skimpy nightgown covering it. She growled.

"What?" he asked, averting his eyes immediately.

"Pervert," she grumbled.

He shrugged, giving her an embarrassed, just-got-caught smile as they went to the living room to use the phone. She shouldn't have enjoyed his silly grin so much. "What can I say? That getup is quite fetching."

"Shut up and call Charlie if you must." She mumbled, horrified that she was actually blushing.

Charlie came and seemed to bring along the whole town of La Push again. Just like the first night, Leah's yard was awash in dancing blue police lights that were on the verge of giving her a migraine. Everyone was huddled on her small front porch and talking in excited whispers as the lawmen did their thing, collecting evidence and interviewing the victim.

Leah felt so silly for causing such a commotion, and wanted to bury herself in a hole and never come out. She began to doubt the significance of the note as the minutes rolled by and the cops and her friends and family were still around. She knew they must be tired and it was all her fault.

Leah was just refusing her mother's incessant pleas for her to move back home when she felt a warm grip on her arm. She knew it was Sam before she turned around to see him. "Hey," she said dully.

"You should've called me," he said, hand still firm on her arm. "I told you I would be here when you needed me."

"I don't need you. I called Jacob and he's taking care of things nicely. Not that I need anyone taking care of me." she rambled. "I swear, you people think I can't survive on my own."

He looked hurt by the fact that she'd turned to Jake instead of him, but what should he expect, she wondered. There was no relationship between them, romantic or otherwise, so his help was the last thing Leah would ever want in a situation that called for moral support. She shrugged out of his hold and walked to the other end of the porch to rest her elbows on the railing.

"Hello, Leah." said a strange voice from behind her. She turned to see a man with long black hair come to stand next to her and imitate her position.

She recognized him immediately. "Uh… hey, Greg."

He smiled. "I was walking and saw the police cars pull in your driveway. Thought I'd come and see what was going on."

"Oh, well nothing really." she said, trying more to convince herself of that than her unexpected guest. "Somebody was in my house so…"

He nodded. "Scary," he said with a wry smile.

"Yeah."

"I haven't really seen you since high school," he said amiably. "How's life been treating you?"

My life has sucked since I graduated, she thought. The love of my life turned into a giant dog, broke up with me for my own cousin, and is always trying to comfort me. I ended up turning into a giant dog too, and on the weekends I like to battle evil vampires that seem to love the Forks, Washington area. "Pretty good." she said. "You?"

"Terrific." he said, holding the smile on his face tighter.

He made her nervous. "So, uh listen. I need to talk to Charlie and let him do whatever it is he does in an investigation."

She saw that he picked up on her dismissal, and he nodded and walked down the porch steps to disappear in the trees.

At about three in the morning the crowd at her house dissipated and she shut the door behind the retreating police cruisers. Jake was still there, standing at her side and watching her carefully. They stood in the living room for what seemed like ages of uncomfortable silence before Jake finally spoke up.

"So, uh…" he said. "Are you okay now?"

"I was never not ok."

He snorted. "Whatever." He turned toward the door and Leah made to follow him. "Make sure you lock up behind me. But from what I saw earlier, I don't think I have to tell you."

Leah stopped in her tracks. "You're leaving?"

Jake's eyes were surprised. "You said you were okay. I figured you…" He gnawed on his lower lip.

She cleared her throat and forced herself to speak the words she so desperately wished she didn't have to. "Can I take you up on the offer you made me? Where you crash here on the couch, I mean?"

Understanding dawned in his brown eyes and he smiled supportively. "Sure, sure. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Free access to the fridge."

Leah rolled her eyes and suddenly remembered the bags of groceries she'd left out to spoil on the kitchen table. "Dammit!"

"Yeesh! Never mind." he said.

"No," she sighed. "I left the groceries out this whole time. Come help me put up what isn't ruined."

To her dismay – and Jake's deep disappointment – the carton of ice cream had melted, soaking the cardboard boxes of the crackers and pop tarts. The milk was disgustingly warm and the chicken breasts were leaking.

"So much for my midnight ice cream binge." She mumbled as she tossed the soggy carton into the trash can. She turned back to face Jacob and caught him drinking the warm milk out of its carton.

She growled at him. "You are not drinking straight from the carton." She said angrily. Maybe she didn't want him to stay the rest of the night. Would he track mud in the house and leave the toilet seat up too?

He came up for air and smacked his lips, apparently satisfied. "No, ma'am. I would never."

"Put it in the fridge." She ground out. He laughed at her but obeyed her orders anyway.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream?" he suggested as he inspected the contents of Leah's refrigerator. He selected an old takeout box to sniff, but put it back quickly with a disgusted face.

Leah looked at the clock. "It's almost 3:30."

"The Shell Station in Forks is open 24/7. And they have a TCBY ice cream freezer." he said with a shrug. He turned to face her. "It will get your mind off of things."

She hesitated a little. "Let me put some clothes on."

Fifteen minutes later Leah was on the back of Jacob's bike cruising down the gravelly road to his house. They'd decided to take the Rabbit instead. One, because it's a lot safer to eat ice cream in a car than on a motorcycle and two, because Jake wanted Leah to listen to his new Three Day's Grace CD. Leah was feeling much better from the exhilaration of the speed and the wind whipping through her long hair. She just might be able to relax enough to enjoy some ice cream and she hoped that by the time they got back, she'd be exhausted enough to sleep.

But she found it hard to relax completely as they zipped through the winding curves of Jake's road. Secretly, Leah experienced a very unexpected rush as she felt her body pressed up close to Jacob's back, gripping his muscular frame. She flexed her fingers, enjoying the tautness of his abs under the thin t-shirt she'd let him borrow. Leah had never been so physically close to her alpha, and she marveled at what she'd been missing. Not that she was attracted to him or anything.

How odd, she thought, that Jacob, a younger person than herself, a person she'd known for years and could've cared less about, was so tantalizing. When had he grown up? Leah had never seen him as anything but a kid, one of Seth's older buddies until now, when she could feel the physical evidence of his maturity. He'd turned out to be a good friend too, always brightening her moods – some of the times, anyway – though she wouldn't admit to that.

The ride ended too soon for Leah's liking, but she wouldn't think of asking for another ride, couldn't let him know that she'd enjoyed it – and him. They climbed into the old Rabbit and took off, windows down, and CD player blaring the songs over the expensive new stereo system Jake told her he'd installed. The subwoofers were turned down to their lowest setting, but Leah's teeth still chattered every time the bass would hit. It was so Jake, she thought with a hidden smile.

After they'd crossed the city limits into the outskirts of Forks, Leah thought the noise had become a bit overbearing, so she turned in her seat to ask Jake to turn the music down to an acceptable decibel. He did, but the wind blasting through the cab was still loud.

"Can you roll up the windows too, please?"

"Can't!" he hollered over the deafening roar.

"Why not?" she screamed back.

"It's my air conditioning." He yelled. "Yeah, and the faster I go the better it works." He grinned over at her, apparently amused by her exasperated expression, and pressed the button to raise the windows to half way up. She'd never before realized how handsome he looked when he smiled.

After a small cone of triple-chocolate-fudge-brownie ice cream, - and half of Jacob's cup of butter pecan - Leah finally decided that she was satisfied and not so much worried anymore. It was amazing what a little ice cream could do for a girl. She'd needed to get away too, and appreciated Jacob for making it possible.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Jake." She said with a yawn after they'd traveled back to her cabin. She locked, bolted, and blocked the front door, her brand new ritual, and bent to scratch Droopy's little head.

"My pleasure." He said, mimicking her yawn.

"I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." She went to the hallway closet and pulled out the blanket and Pocahontas pillow she'd used the first night her peace of mind was stolen away, and hurried back to fix up the couch for Jake. He'd taken off the borrowed shirt and was in the process of unzipping his jeans when she returned. Leah looked everywhere but at him.

"Here you go." She thrust the wad of blankets at him. "Goodnight, Jake."

"Love the pillow case." He pestered to Leah's retreating back.

"Shut up, Black!" She opened her bedroom door. "And thanks for staying over!" she added, slamming herself inside the now eerie room so she wouldn't have to see his smug smile. The fact that she had actually thanked him, for both the ice cream and the company, would never be lived down and she didn't want to deal with his stupid, satisfied face.


	5. Insecure

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and opinions! They are very helpful so keep them coming. **

**Also, sit back and prepare for a very long chapter. Hehe**

Allies Ch.5

Jake offered to stay with Leah for a few days, or until they figured out who the creepy loser was. Reluctantly she had agreed, but only because she knew it would make her mother happier knowing Leah had a 'protector' in the house with her. And maybe because it made her feel better too – but only maybe. He'd gone home and packed a duffel bag with clothes and whatever else he needed, and moved in the very day the agreement was made.

It took some getting used to. Leah, having lived by herself for nearly two years, had forgotten how different it was to share a house with someone. But she never realized how strange it would be living with a person who wasn't a member of her immediate family. With her parents and Seth, catching each other in the buff was commonplace, but still disturbing. They hadn't really cared about the exposure much, and had never gone to great lengths to avoid it. But with a friend, and him being a dude, it had become one of Leah's top most priorities to stay decently covered around him. But that didn't mean he paid her the same favor.

He seemed modest, but once you really got to know Jake, he was a very open and unashamed person. Who wouldn't be with a body like his, she wondered. But he made no effort to cover himself whenever he wore nothing but boxer briefs or a towel, whereas Leah would bolt to her bedroom after a shower in hopes he didn't catch a glimpse. The boy had no shame. Leah knew that one of these days, the inevitable would happen, and she would encounter a completely nude Jacob. It wouldn't be anything she hadn't seen before, but it was still weird.

Another change Leah had to deal with was the strange phenomenon that occurred with her refrigerator. As soon as Jake moved in, the food in there seemed to disappear more often than when she lived alone. Grocery shopping became an everyday chore and, thanks to Jake's contributions, she was able to feed the both of them. The only problem was that she wasn't a very good cook and Jake would constantly tease her about burnt or undercooked meals.

"It's alright, Leah." He'd say seriously. "I like the taste of burnt pizza." But from the mischievous glint in his eye, Leah knew he was pulling her leg. Then she usually clobbered him with a frying pan or mixing spoon, or whatever she had in hand at the time.

But despite the constant mess he made, the teasing remarks, and lack of modesty, Jake was just what Leah needed during the rough patch she was going through. Yes, he was annoying and sometimes rude, but he was such a good friend to Leah, she had to look passed his bad qualities. And that wasn't easy for her, so it surprised her to no end that she could so easily ignore his shortcomings, even find them endearing.

In the evening, when Leah had returned from a tough day at college and Jake from work, they would sit around the hearth with a crackling fire, and just talk about anything and everything from what they had for lunch, all the way to their spiritual beliefs. Nothing was left unspoken and it vexed Leah how easily talk came to them. The awkward silences became less frequent, but occurred nonetheless. But that was normal, what with them becoming newer and closer friends.

As mad as he made Leah, Jake made her happier with his easy going attitude, so different from hers, his silly jokes and sweet attempts to cheer her when she was at her lowest. She found it so hard to believe that Jake could be such an amazing friend, and she'd never known it, never given him – or anyone else for that matter – the time of day to show their real selves. How many people, she wondered, had she cast off without getting to know how great a person they were? How many chances at friendship, or something more, had she missed out on because of her bitter attitude?

Leah wondered this as she shook out her wet hair and threw the bath towel onto her bedroom floor. It had turned out to be a rainy Monday, filled with exams, and a hot shower was definitely what she'd needed after such a strenuous day. It was now dark, nearly midnight, and she was so ready for bed. She went to her bureau to dig through the drawers for a bra and panties.

Once she'd covered herself, she turned to search for her hair brush, figuring Jacob had borrowed it again and forgotten to put it back in her room. And when she happened to cast her eyes upon the window, with its blinds carelessly pulled up, she saw it.

Quite possibly the most terrifying sight she'd ever seen in her life: a face – a person – wearing of all things, a ski mask. For a fleeting moment, Leah's befuddled brain thought that Jason had come to kill her with a chainsaw, but she knew better. She knew exactly who was watching her through the window.

Leah shrieked with unbridled terror and the face instantly disappeared into the pitch blackness of the rainy night. Completely and utterly horrified, she burst from her room seeking refuge and a peace of mind she hadn't had in weeks. Jacob was right outside the door and she slammed into his bare chest, nearly knocking the wind from her lungs.

"Leah –"

"He's out there!" she wailed, encircling Jake in her arms and squeezing tight. Leah was actually sobbing into his shoulder, trying as best she could to take solace in the warm body she knew could protect her. His face was angry, and at the same time, quite shocked to see Leah of all people, completely lose it, be so completely vulnerable.

"Wait here and lock the doors behind me." He instructed as he disentangled her arms from around his waist.

Jake went outside and, as he'd ordered, Leah locked up behind him. For a very long half hour she waited, heart still beating a mile a minute. The sheer terror she'd felt upon seeing such an eerie sight seemed to take over her body, and she cried. She cried for her safety – and Jacob's, cried because she had become so vulnerable and exposed to this stranger outside her window, cried because Jacob was friend enough to be there with her, and for her, when she needed somebody the most.

He was beginning to look better in her eyes than Sam ever did.

There was a knock at the door and Leah nearly fell off the arm of the recliner where she'd decided to perch and wait out Jacob's search. "Who is it?" she demanded through tears and a stuffed nose.

"Jake."

She let him in and he slammed the door with an anger Leah had never known Jake capable of. Steam was practically shooting from his ears.

"Damn!" he said through clenched teeth, running his hand through his hair, something Leah had come to realize meant he was agitated. "He was gone before I got out there. If I could only phase!"

"W-where did his scent lead?" she stammered, wiping her eyes. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Toward Forks…" he mumbled. "But that doesn't mean anything." He looked at her then, noticed her turmoil.

"What?" she sniffed defensively.

"Come here." He said and wrapped her in a reassuring embrace. To both her surprise and his, she didn't pull away. In fact, Leah actually sighed and gave in to his offer of comfort. She could feel the panic begin to slowly ebb away with every beat of Jacob's heart. "There now," he soothed. "Go shut your blinds and get in the bed."

Leah suddenly realized she was still only in her underwear and pulled away from him in embarrassment. So much for protecting my own modesty, she thought. She caught the quick once-over Jacob gave her, and could feel her normal self coming back. She felt like punching him.

"Where're you going?" he asked when she turned on her heel. Without answering him, she went to her room to pull on an oversized t-shirt and pull back her dripping hair. She found the hairbrush up under a pile of dirty clothes and swore softly.

Slowly, she turned toward the window and braced herself for anything, half expecting to find the masked face again. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she found there was nothing to see. She was closing the blinds when Jacob stepped in and rested his shoulder against the door frame.

"Leah…" he said, noticing the tears that still streamed down her face.

She sighed, frustrated with herself and her damned emotions. "Jake, I don't want you to see me like this."

He frowned. "It's me, Leah. I'm your alpha, your friend."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

She thrust out a gust of air, back still toward Jake, her hands toying with the cord on the blinds. He continued. "Listen, I'm going to call an emergency pack meeting. I'll be back-"

"No!" she said fiercely. "Do _not _leave this house Jacob Black."

It was his turn to sigh. "Leah, I…" He stopped, seeing the anguished expression on her face, then seemed to resign himself. "I'll talk to Sam in the morning, then. There's no use arguing with you." Leah nodded and walked over to her bed, climbed in and covered herself.

"See you in the morning." He mumbled, and walked out, switching off the light and leaving her door ajar so the bright hallway light seemed to be a visual sanctuary.

After what seemed like a never ending process of tossing and turning through the night, Leah glanced at her alarm clock. With a start, she realized it was nearly three in the morning and she'd been lying awake for hours, just staring at the ceiling or the back of her eyelids. She found it difficult to sleep because for most of the night, she'd been trembling with such fear and paranoia she thought she'd die of worry. Her body was exhausted, but her mind reeled with unpleasant thoughts that just wouldn't allow her to sleep. No, her mind would rather run worse case scenarios through her brain than let her rest peacefully.

There was a soft tap at the window above her bed and Leah sat bolt upright, heart pounding. There was another tap, a wooden groan, and she saw the shadow of a craggily tree branch flit across the blinds. Just the wind, she assured herself.

Droopy, asleep at the foot of her bed, let out a whine as he dreamed. The sound was so sharp and unexpected, Leah nearly jumped out of her skin, thinking there was someone in her room.

"This is ridiculous." She said allowed. With the stealth only a she-wolf could muster, Leah climbed from her bed and tip toed down the lighted hall to where Jacob lay sprawled across the couch in the living room. He'd kicked off his blanket and was exposing his black boxer briefs proudly. How he could find a comfortable position on that couch Leah didn't know.

She cleared her throat. No response.

"Jake?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." He grunted, leaning up on one elbow to look at her through his sleepy eyes. "What's wrong this time?"

Leah flushed, suddenly embarrassed about the way she'd come to him for comfort in the middle of the night. "I… can't sleep."

"So you decided to not let me sleep either? Sounds like a personal problem to me." He mumbled as he fell back to the awaiting pillow.

"I'm-" She took a breath, forced herself to say the words. "I'm scared, Jake." To her horror, tears sprang to her eyes again and an uncontrollable sob escaped her mouth. Jacob was beside her in seconds, gently leading her back to her bedroom and whispering consoling words to her unhearing ushered her to lay in the bed and then stood there, at a loss for words.

"Jake," Leah cried. "I don't think my heart can take much more of this. I am so tired of being scared." He sighed and grunted for her to move over. "W-what?" she said, tears ceasing instantly.

"I said, move over."

She slid to a cross-legged position on the far side of the bed, closest to the window. Jake, still only in his boxer briefs, lay down under the covers and settled himself, facing away from Leah. He yawned, coughed a little.

Leah waited until he was completely settled, and then spoke. "I don't want to be close to the window." She said in a quiet voice.

Slowly, Jake turned his head toward her, an exasperated expression on his face. Leah allowed herself to grin sheepishly.

"Oookay." He said.

They switched sides, Jacob crawling out of bed to walk around and Leah scrambling over the mattress. She snuggled in, feeling the body heat he'd left behind. "Are you satisfied?" Jake grumbled as he too settled back in.

Leah waited until he was done and comfortable again. "You left the light on." She said.

Jake sighed, threw the covers off himself and marched to the light switch. In an instant, Leah's room was dark again. "Anything else, while I'm up?" he demanded angrily.

"A glass of water would be nice?"

"Leah!"

She laughed, something she hadn't done in a long while, and it felt good to her soul. "I'm kidding."

He muttered a few expletives as he settled himself back into bed. They turned away from each other simultaneously, and were suddenly enveloped in a too intimate and awkward silence. Leah sighed.

"What now?" he growled.

"Nothing! I can sigh if I want to." She shot back, turning to face Jake's broad back. For a moment, she watched him breathe, his body rise and fall with each breath. She admired the muscles underneath his copper skin, wondered what it would be like to touch him. She closed her eyes as the tiredness settled into her bones, feeling safer. Leah knew Jake would look out for her and she would finally get some well needed rest.

It turned out, to Leah's amusement and discomfort, that Jacob was a snuggler and a blanket hog. As soon as he began to snore, sound asleep, he began to change positions every so often, moving ever closer to her. But she actually felt okay with his closeness, comforted even, and yet she still had no luck in sleeping. She was just too wired from the frightening experience and couldn't relax enough; Jacob's gentle tossing and turning didn't help much either.

Sometime during the night, while Leah lay staring at the ceiling fan, he managed to encircle her in his arms and sidle up close to her, his face buried in her unruly hair. At first, she wanted to pull away – and she did try – but his grip was firm and, though she barely admitted it to herself, it was actually nice to have someone hold her again, even if it was Jacob.

Leah closed her eyes yet again, listened to Jake's deep and peaceful breathing. She could feel the sheer strength he possessed, just by the hard plains of his body against her back. His muscles felt toned and able, and so unexpectedly safe. She never in her wildest dreams would have thought she and Jacob would be in such a situation, or that she would so shamelessly admire his body. It was weird, and yet in felt good.

She opened her eyes and glanced down at his arms. They were powerfully built, just like the rest of him, covered in a thin layer of black hair. His hands, so calloused, were beautiful. Leah smiled, remembering her odd hand fetish: she just couldn't date anyone with ugly hands, or feet for that matter.

Not that she was sizing Jacob up or anything. Leah could never date him, never thought about it before. But seeing this new, candid and intimate side of him made her wonder. He was grown, he was caring and sensitive when he wanted to be. He made her laugh and feel safe… Why shouldn't she date him?

He sighed in his sleep and scrunched in closer. That was when she felt it, his most intimate of parts pressed up against her backside. Now, that _was _weird, she thought as she struggled to scoot away. She didn't really want that part of Jake touching her. Or did she? He pulled her back to him and tightened his grip.

Leah huffed, determined to ignore the odd and, shamefully pleasant feeling of him against her. She closed her eyes and pushed the remaining terror of the night away from her conscience, focused on her alpha who had a safe hold on her. And finally, she slept.


	6. Lost

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer got a virus and crashed so… Plus I got a babysitting job from 10:30 in the morning 'til midnight and they don't have internet. So I have no life. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and I really appreciate reviews. God bless!**

Allies Ch.5

Leah woke with a brilliant idea. Silently, she disentangled herself from Jacob's arms and crept down into the damp basement of the cabin. She tiptoed her way around the piles of junk, toward the back where the least recent items would be stashed. Her father had told her once that he'd thought her grand parents had been trappers long ago, and used to sell the skins of the animals as a sort of side business. She knew his assumptions were correct when she discovered the crate full of massive bear traps hidden beneath a dilapidated canoe.

With her inhuman strength, Leah dragged the oversized crate out of the basement trough the cellar door and out into her little yard. She was setting the third trap along the edge of the trees when Jacob, sleepy-eyed and yawning, came strolling up to her.

"Morning." He said, his voice thick from sleep. She gave him a quick once over. He was dressed and ready to go, but his tired eyes and mussed hair screamed 'sleep!'. "What are you doing up so early when you can sleep 'til noon?"

"Setting bear traps."

Jacob came closer and bent down to examine her work. "Cool." He said simply.

Leah grabbed a handful of brown and yellow leaves – signs of late summer – and covered the trap completely so that no one had a chance of seeing it until it was too late. Next, she stood and picked out a thick tree branch that lay near her and broke off the sturdiest piece it possessed. Jake sat and watched as she held the branch above the trap. Without a sound, she dropped it gingerly.

The sudden _crack _that resounded throughout the still morning was enough to cause both werewolves to jump with surprise. They looked on with wonder at the sheer power that one trap possessed, taking in the jagged, splintered mess that was once a very strong branch.

Jake let out a slow whistle of awe. "Lord help the man who wanders into that death trap."

Leah snorted humorlessly. "No," she said. "The Devil take him."

Jake stood. "I'm off the meet with Sam and the others." he announced as Leah joined him. "They need to know about last night and all these traps you've set."

"Hey, maybe I'll catch Sam." Leah said with a poor attempted laugh. When she saw the surprised look on Jacob's face she added, "That was a joke by the way."

"Sure, sure." He said, but then he smiled and Leah took more pleasure from that grin than she was comfortable admitting. "Hey, patrol starts at noon for you and me. I'll catch up with you and give you the low down on what was said."

"Ok. See you then."

She watched his retreating back until it was completely hidden by the heavy underbrush and trees. She realized he had a really cute butt, but then shook her head as if to remove any image of her alpha and his too tight posterior.

Leah knew what would be said at the meeting. So she wasn't even slightly surprised when Jake showed up for patrol and gave her the basics. Yes, they would definitely step up patrol again near her house, and no, Leah shouldn't phase anywhere near her home or any open field. Same old, same old.

After Jake had gone to see Renesmee and come back, they relieved Seth and began the routine. The same route Leah had been patrolling for quite some years now, without so much as a territorial threat from a squirrel, let alone a stray vampire. But it was easier now, she realized. Because before, her conversations with Jacob on patrol were light and friendly, but never intimate. Now, after having her alpha stay in her house for the past week, having gotten to know the real and truly wonderful and sweet man she'd never realized was there, it was better. She finally had someone to confide in, although not completely seeing as they were still new 'best friends', and someone to help pass the time.

_Hey, Leah. I spy something…blue. _

_The sky._

_Ok. I spy something green._

_The trees._

_You're good at this game._

_Jake._

_I spy with my little eye…Something gray._

~sigh~ _My fur?_

_Damn!_

_Jacob! Why are we still out here?_ Leah asked as she trotted down a roughened trail that led directly to the Cullen's mansion. _We've been patrolling for six hours._

_So?_

_So it is now six o'clock. _She grumbled._ We should've been done an hour ago!_

_I just want to be thorough._

Leah felt her brother's presence phase into her mind. He was wondering where they'd been for so long.

_Hey guys!_ He said with his usual enthusiasm. _Esme cooked us some supper. She used one of Nahuel's native recipes and it smells great._

Jake and Leah both wrinkled their noses in disgust, Leah because of the thought of dining with smelly vampires, and Jake because… Why?

_Jake? _She wondered. _Hey Seth, you go on. We'll be there in a sec._

_Ok, see you!_

Slowly, Jake opened his mind to her, amazing her with his trust, and revealing a show of worried thoughts and heartbreaking memories. Leah watched, barely believing her mind's eye, as he ran through moments in time. Times where Renesmee was talking adamantly with Nahuel, joking with him, even flirting. She experienced the awkwardness that flooded Jake during those moments, could sense his every fear and feel his heart's pain.

But what sent her mind reeling was the last image Jake sent allowed her to see, one that he lingered upon long enough the Leah realized the problem. The memory was clear. He'd been passing thought the Cullen's house searching for his imprint, heart full of excitement and anticipation just to see her, only to find her in a heated embrace with Nahuel. They were kissing, practically making out.

Leah caught up with Jacob at the edge of the Cullen's front lawn and stood by his side. _Jake… I had no idea. _She said.

_She would never let me kiss her. _He mumbled._ Not like that, anyway. Said it was too much, too early in our relationship to kiss like that._

Anger seethed through every cell of Leah's body as Jake's words, and the images of Renesmee pushing him away, sank in. That's twice, she thought. Twice the damned vampires had ruined things for him, taken away the woman he loved.

_I think I'm going to head over to the house and see Billy._ He said as he turned toward the forrest.

_You're not hungry?_

_I'll catch something. Or maybe Billy cooked…_

_Okay, then. See you tonight?_

_Sure, sure._

Leah watched him stalk away, furry shoulders hunched, and then phased herself back to normal. As she pulled the cotton sundress over her head, one she'd stashed within a copse of trees, she walked purposefully up the porch steps and into the Cullen's reeking house.

Everyone was gathered at the expansive dining room table, only Seth, Renesmee, and Nahuel with plates. She saw two empty chairs on the far end of the table, far from where Renesmee sat which happened to be right next to that demon Nahuel. What a coincidence.

"Come and eat, Leah." Esme said with a kind smile. Leah came closer and plopped down into one of the empty chairs, inspected the food. Yep, she thought. Definitely foreign.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked from across the table. Leah glanced and Renesmee and Nahuel meaningfully, making sure they were both listening before she spoke.

"He wanted to take an extra patrol. You know, putting his life on the line to protect his imprint from enemy vampires. The usual." She said casually as she reached for the only normal item of food she could discern; a dinner roll.

There was a light chorus of chuckles from everyone except, of course, the traitor and her freak boyfriend.

"Of course he is." Seth said thickly as he chewed on some kind of orange mush. "He loves her."

"That he does…" Edward mumbled from Bella's right, watching Leah closely. Oh, he knew damn well what was going on. How could he not? He had to know his only daughter was cheating on Jake, what with them all living in such close proximity and the whole creepy mind reading thing. The question was, why didn't he say anything to Renesmee about it? Why was he standing back, practically waiting for Jake to get hurt again?

Leah turned her gaze to Renesmee, grinning wickedly as she watched the yound half-vampire squirm. She'd even paled beneath her normally rosy cheeks. Good. "If only," Leah added. "the feeling was reciprocated."

The table instantly fell silent and every head turned to Renesmee, all confused. Her head however, was bent down low, and she trembled slightly.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett said with a faltering smile, trying desperately to keep the conversation light hearted. "Of course she loves the wolf man. It's like, a rule of imprinting, right?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Leah said sweetly, popping another bite of bread into her open mouth.

"Leah…" Edward warned.

Bella looked from Edward to Leah, to Renesmee, and then back to Edward, confusion and concern apparent in her eyes. "What's this about? Renesmee?" She turned back to her daughter.

"Well." Leah said cheerfully. "I think I'd better go check up on Jake."

She stood quickly and, after grabbing a few more rolls, walked toward the front door. "Thanks for supper, Esme!" she called over her shoulder. "It was… delicious." Then, she shut the door firmly behind her.

Leah decided to walk, in human form, back to La Push in case the psycho stalker was lurking about near her, and also, if Jake wanted to be alone, to give him some more time. She smiled grimly as she made her way through the trees, glad she'd caused the demon spawn some well-deserved discomfort and shed some light upon the situation. It didn't help Jake much though, but at least the scandal was out and in the open. At least, Leah figured after she'd dropped a few hints, the Cullen family would inquire about it. She hoped so, but she'd ask Seth later.

The sound of running paws stopped her forward progression immediately, and she glanced around to see who'd approached.

Sam appeared in front of her and seemed surprised by her presence. He phased though, unconcerned with the fact that she was standing there in front of him, and stepped into his carry on gym shorts. Leah could care less; she'd seen every inch of the man before.

"Why are you wandering aimlessly through the woods?" he teased.

Too bad she was in no mood for jokes. "I'm going to check on Jake. His stupid imprint has found someone she likes better and it's killing him."

Sam frowned. "Who?"

"Nahuel. That other half-vampire freak?" she answered as she stepped around Sam's large frame and continued her trek to La Push.

Sam hurried to walk beside her, keeping pace with her furious stride. "Really? I didn't know…it could happen." He mumbled.

"I don't know." Leah said through staggering breaths. "Maybe it's a rebellious phase she's going through. I've said it before: imprinting is just another way to take away your choices. She doesn't like it, but still. It's wrong to hurt Jacob."

"Mm hmm." Sam muttered.

She stopped to face him. "You agree and yet you left me?"

Sam closed his eyes. "I imprinted, Leah. I had no choice."

"Well, apparently you did." She shot back.

He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Look, I don't know what's going on with Jake and Nessie. Maybe… it's just a freak thing."

As he spoke, Leah couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be trying to convince himself of his own words. He fell silent though, and an awkward pause hung heavily between them.

"Yeah, well…" Leah said. Anything to break the silence. "I'm going to find Jake."

"Alright," he said, kicking a rock with his bare foot. "Hey, uh… Has he been staying at your place these last couple weeks?"

Leah was in the process of turning around and heading toward home, but froze when she heard him say that.

A sinister grin flickered on her lips. "Yes," she said, turning to face him slowly. "I feel safer with someone there with me, with Jake."

Sam glanced away from her. "Oh, I see."

"You see what, Sam?"

"You'd rather Jake be around." He said, briefly catching her eye.

"Uh…"

"I told you I would look out for you Leelee." Sam said quietly, calling her by her old pet name. It made tears sting her eyes, just hearing it coming out of his mouth. Tears of sadness, but more of anger and frustration at Sam's whiplash emotions towards her. "I can keep you-"

"Safe? Really, are you going to move in with me until this creep is caught?" she hissed.

"Leah, you know I can't-"

"Because you've got your precious Emily."

He grew angry instantly. "And Jake has Renesmee!"

"Apparently not!." She said, lifting her hand in exasperation. "The spawn is probably screwing Nahuel!"

You can't be sure of that!"

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. All that does, is the fact that Jake is no longer attached to her. He can help me no problem, whereas you have Emily to answer to. Emily to go home to and take care of. Besides, it's not like we're shacking up or anything. I just need someone to-to…" Care about me.

"I can make time for you."

"Why, Sam?" she said, eyes blurring. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because, Leah."

"Because you feel guilty for what you did to me or because you actually give a damn about my safety, about me?"

"Because I care about you!" he yelled. Leah wasn't sure, but she noticed his eyes begin to grow wet. "Damn it, Leah. I still care. I still lo- I still care and I've never stopped."

Leah took a slow, deep breath. "Well… it's time that you did." She said, her voice strong despite the sheer pain that sliced through her. "I'm tired of your roller coaster feelings towards me. I am so over you, Sam. But no matter what, what you're doing to me still hurts."

"What is it that I'm doing?" he asked in anguish, genuinely confused and desperately in need of an answer.

"Stringing me along, stabbing a knife into the old scars that you left behind. I've healed," she said. "but it's taken a long time because you keep picking my scabs."

"Leah, I…"

"I need to find Jake." Leah spoke softly. "He needs me right now."

"I need-"

"Emily." She finished for him.

Leah turned and, at a much slower pace, made her way down the well-beaten path, eager to see her new best friend, Jake. She could talk to him, and he to her. They'd developed a bond over the past weeks and Leah knew that at that moment, they needed each other.

She found Billy's house empty, the door left unlocked in hopes that Jacob would come home no doubt, or for anyone really, who needed refuge. After wondering through, searching for Jake, she gave up and headed through the trees to her own home, ready to take a breather from terribly strenuous day. It wasn't even 8:00, but she was exhausted, but mainly weary from the emotional roller coasters she'd been riding lately.

Leah came upon her little cabin and, walking through a bed of upturned roses – yet another trademark of her creepy intruder – made her way up the front steps and into the quiet house. Going through the motions, locking and dead bolting the door, she called out for Jacob.

"You here?" she asked.

"In the bedroom." He answered. Thank God. She went to him and shut them inside her cozy room, feeling that the small enclosure would close out all the jumbled thoughts in her mind.

Jake was sprawled out across the comforter, remote in hand, feet dangling off the end and looking quite at ease for someone who'd been so carelessly replaced by the woman he loved. Of course, looks can be deceiving. He was watching ESPN Classic, and old football game roaring from the speakers.

"Make yourself at home." Leah mumbled, noticing the array of empty Dr. Pepper cans on her night stand. At least he wasn't drinking away his sorrows with hard alcohol.

He kept his eyes on the game. "Don't mind if I do." He said.

"Why don't you watch t.v. in the living room? The screen's bigger."

"I feel better back here."

Leah sat on the bed, next to Jacob's feet. "I know what you mean. It feels… safer somehow."

He looked at her and shrugged. "No- just simpler. I only have to see and think about this little room and it's easier."

In a weird way, Leah could understand that as well. Sort of. She shrugged it off as well. "Too much on your mind already." She added.

"You think?" he grumbled, turning the volume up to an ungodly decibel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She yelled over the noise.

"Nope." He hollered back, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Ok, well, I want to talk to you about something." Leah said as she jerked the remote from his hand and cut the power off. Ah, sweet silence.

Jacob glared at her. "I was watching that so make it quick."

"Why? Haven't you seen this game? Florida wins 35 and oh."

"No I haven't!" he ground out. "Thanks for ruining it for me."

Leah bristled. "Listen, I know Renesmee screwed you over but you don't have to be such an asshole towards me." She paused, realizing the word 'screwed' probably wasn't the best choice to have used. "I'm sorry, but you're taking it out on me and it isn't fair."

He sighed and covered his face with her Pocahontas pillow. "Sorry, Lee." He mumbled through the fabric.

"It's ok." She said. "I ran into Sam on my way back here."

Jake flung the pillow off his face and stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "Oh? Is he still… upset?"

"Yeah, he knows you're staying with me and he's mad about it."

"Sam's probably jealous."

"Why, though? He's got Emily." She wondered allowed, glancing at Jake's face. He looked uncomfortable. "What?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Just… I'm beginning to think this imprinting thing isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"How so?"

Jake sat up and heaved another tortured sigh. "I don't know. I'm tired of talking about it, though. About her."

Leah put a cautious hand upon his strong shoulder and squeezed, trying to give him some kind of comfort. "Jake…"

"Why is it," he began quietly, eyes on the purple comforter. "that every time I find somebody and love them, they leave me?"

Leah gave a humorless chuckle. "Maybe there's something wrong with us both." She suggested. "Apparently, the love that we give isn't valuable enough for them. Sam, Bella, and Renesmee I mean."

She watched with concern as Jake covered his face with a trembling hand and took a shaky breath, They were so much alike, she thought. Both of them had been torn, hurt by the ones they loved most, the ones who, naturally, would have been their perfect match.

Whereas Sam had somewhat of an excuse, Bella and now Renesmee had simply abandoned Jake for slimy, sweet-smelling vampires with promises of forever. But what's so great about forever when you can't spend it with the one you really love, when you can't be truly, genuinely happy?

Leah had loved Sam with her whole heart, trusted him enough to give herself wholly to him, and yet he'd left her for a woman that promised to give him stronger, bigger wolf kids. It was so wrong, she thought, that a stupid, animalistic need to produce better offspring should override true love.

But for Jake, with his own imprint rejecting him, the pain must be unbearable. Looking at him now, she could see the toll Renesmee was taking on him. It was killing him, having to live and endless life because of the vampires, and live it without the only two women he ever wanted. Also because of the vampires.

They were both rejects, cast offs, stuck in an unhappy, miserable state of lonliness that neither knew how to escape from. Jake's pain was just as profound, if not more so, than her own and Leah realized that all either of them had was each other.

She was suddenly overcome with a rush of emotion, and an unusual urge to be near Jake, to share in his sorrow, maybe help him and be helped to cope in return. It always made things easier to be near those who understood you, those who'd endured the same type of hardships you had.

Leah sat up, a torrent of tears momentarily blinding her. "What is wrong with us?" she asked him.

Jake's face crumpled with pain as he tried to hold back, keep his composure in front of her. "I don't know, Leah. I don't understand…"

She wrapped her arms around him, a compulsion she'd surprised herself with, and clung as she began to cry. She didn't care that she and Jake weren't all that close yet. Leah needed somebody to lean on and hoped that he could lean on her as well. At least she would know that he needed her, wanted her to help. At least somebody would.

"Don't cry, Lee." He choked.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm so sick of hurting, of being alone and unwanted…"

He nodded. "I know. I know exactly."

Leah cried for her broken heart, but she cried for Jake's as well because despite herself, she'd come to care deeply for him and wanted the best for her closest friend and alpha. She squeezed him tighter when she felt Jake's body shudder with suppressed sobs of his own. He so didn't want her to see him cry.

What a sorry, pathetic sight, she thought.

Hesitantly, Jake lifted her tear-streaked face to his own with his warm fingers and slowly, gently kissed each tear that dropped from her eyes. Leah froze, startled by his unexpected show of affection, but she enjoyed it just the same, enjoyed being loved on. It had been too long since someone had loved on her.

"We've got each other, Leah." He said with a shuttering voice. "I'm always here for you."

That made her cry harder. It was just so sweet, and just what she needed. To know that he felt the same way she did about their now undefined relationship. "And I'm here for you, Jake." She croaked. "You're important to me, and I'll never cast you off."

He touched his lips to hers, slowly testing the waters, and cradled her head with his hand, pulling her closer. "I want to be loved, Leah." He mumbled in between slow kisses that she returned hesitantly, unsure about what was happening between them.

She certainly understood his need to be loved though and, letting go of her better judgment and embracing the wounded, irrational side of herself, Leah gave in and kissed him back with vigor, enjoying the warmth and closeness of a man, of some sort of companion.

Funny, she thought. When had she begun to think of Jake as a man?

She'd practically grown up with him – the other wolves too. Sure, Leah was older but that didn't stop their parents from throwing them all together for play dates. Leah could never stand the boys, so she'd usually hang with Jake's older sisters and Emily when she visited. The boys were rowdy, annoying, and gross to her, but Jacob had always been the more mature of them in all. Mature in a way that annoyed her the most because he could successfully argue back at her.

So it was… strange. Strange and, unexpectedly, exhilarating to be touching him, this man who'd once been a childhood playmate.

He pulled away suddenly and searched her face, seeming confused and shocked by his own behavior and Leah's surprising response. "Leah, I, uh…"

He was so handsome, she thought, watching his eyes dance with a subdued fire. The light from the bedside lamp cast wicked shadows over his face, giving him a menacing appearance. "It's ok, Jake."

"I don't know what came over me, I… Do you want me to leave?"

What? "No, don't leave." She whispered. "I… want to be loved, too."

Leah couldn't believe she'd admitted that to anyone, especially to Jake. He'd been such a good friend and protector lately… She must have grown to trust him too much and it scared her. He'd somehow broken the barrier to her soul, her heart and she'd allowed him in.

What if he broke her into pieces just as Sam had? How could she have let him get so dangerously close?

Jake nodded and bent his head to kiss her again, gliding an tentative hand up her arm to her shoulder. His breath came in low, heavy beats and she could here his heart hammer beneath his broad chest.

Leah wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him toward her and they lay in a tangle of limbs upon her bed. He kissed her face, anywhere he could, her closed eyes, nose, her cheeks, ran his hands through her raven colored hair.

Their breathing became labored and Leah knew with certainty where the sweet, desperate kisses were headed, but she refused to stop. She needed this, the opportunity to be loved and adored, they both did. After what they'd both endured they deserved it.

With new fervor, Leah ran her hands over his smooth chest, savoring the hard musculature underneath his skin. Her fingers moved downward to his taut abs, tingled with excitement when they clenched from her touch.

"Quit." He chuckled as she tickled the trail of black hair that began at his navel and ran downward to…

She locked eyes with him and boldly stuck her fingers underneath the waistband of his worn jeans, feeling his jutting pelvic bones, the rough triangle of hair hidden under the fabric. With every touch of her hand, his body seemed to tense with sensation and she liked having that affect on him, making him gasp his breaths.

"You can touch me too, you know." She said, smiling as his flushed face. He grinned sheepishly and looked down at her hands. They were inches from his erection which, to Leah's excitement, had grown enormously and trailed down the left side of his pants leg. He couldn't hide the fact that he was aroused, and with a blush, he knew it.

He sat up all of a sudden and ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "I'm sorry- You just- and I…" he stammered, clearly embarrassed. "You kept touching me and- it sort of… I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Leah asked, watching him grab a pillow and cover his lap. "Isn't that supposed to happen when… you know?"

Jake averted his eyes, blushed deeper. "Leah, how far are we… gonna go?"

She swallowed. "I guess until I feel like I'm loved." She said quietly. "Or, at least, until I feel wanted."

"Oh, I want you." He muttered to himself. Lea actually felt proud, that she could still be sexy, make a man want her.

"It's- It feels nice to hear you say that." She told him, propping up on an elbow. "Since I phased I kind of feel less of a woman, less… attractive, worth it. You know?"

It was wonderful to open up to him and spill her heart out. She hadn't done that to anyone except Sam. It was a welcome relief to get a few things off her chest.

He frowned. "Leah, don't take this the wrong way, but you're gorgeous." He said earnestly.

"How could I take that the wrong way?"

He shrugged. "Well, any reference to you and your sexy body usually earns the pack a punch in the balls so…"

"I'm sorry." She sighed, plopping down onto the pillows. "I don't want to be a bitch. I just end up being one anyway."

"These last couple of weeks, I've come to realize you are anything but a bitch, Leah." He said. "A little cranky, yes. But not a bitch."

"Thanks, Jake."

He smiled down at her, but then blushed again. "Do you still wanna…?" He gestured to her body and then his.

Leah bit her bottom lip, suddenly just as shy as he was, and nodded once. She searched his eyes, wishing they were both phased to she could know what was going through his mind.

He breathed out a heavy gust of air. "Alight, but…"

"What?" she asked gently.

"I've never- I'm completely lost here." He mumbled.

"It's alright," she purred, reaching her arms out to him. "I think this is instinctual, but I'll help you through it." It really never occurred to her that he might be a virgin. She'd always thought he and Bella…

Jake leaned back down to her so she could wrap her arms around his neck again, and once again they began the age-old ritual.

Before long, they'd begun to touch each other, to feel and discover what each body had to offer. Leah rolled in every sensation, his lips on her neck, his warm, inexperienced hands gently squeezing her breasts. Again, she reached inside of his pants, unbuttoned them with her free hand, reached lower this time, and touched him.

His body trembled with the contact and he dipped his head down to watch her stroke his large size. "Leah," he breathed.

Suddenly, with almost frantic motions driven by an unexplainable need in both their hearts, they scrambled to rid themselves of all clothing, tossing items everywhere and gently touching every inch of newly exposed skin the second they saw it. The sense of wonder that filled Leah was unexpected, like she was the virgin, as she ghosted her hand over every toned inch of him and she couldn't help but shiver with anticipation as he traced her curves with his lips, completely lost in the moment.

He slowly touched her wet center and groaned, like he was in complete ecstasy. Leah giggled and watched, mesmerized, as he explored her, discovering how and what it is to make love to a woman. His curiosity was never sated it seemed, and he placed a soft kiss on her sensitive little nub, watched her reaction, learned that it gave her great pleasure.

"You like that?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yes." She panted. Clumsily, he found her entrance and slipped a finger into her, then another and licked her bundle of nerves. "Jake…"

"Mmm…" he moaned.

Leah reached down and cupped and lifted his face, pulled him atop her where he settled between her smooth legs. Their eyes met and he slid inside her in one slow and solid motion. For a moment neither moved, both rendered speechless, unable to think, as they took the time to feel the completeness their coupling created, savor the warmth, the sweet smell of each other, everything.

"I'm ready, Jake." She whispered into his ear. His eyes revealed to her how scared, vulnerable he was, reflected her own feelings back to her. She rubbed his broad back. "It's ok…"

With a shuddering breath, Jake began a soft rhythm, not too fast, not too slow, and moved within her, creating an almost unbearably wonderful friction that threatened to be too pleasurable. She nearly came then and there, before they'd really begun.

Jake nuzzled into the crook of her neck, breathing hard as he worked to take them to their release, leaving a moist dew where his lips touched her skin.

Already, the burning embers within her core began to smolder and come alive. Leah lifted her hips to meet his every thrust and urged him deeper, deeper. She latched onto his back, slicked with sweat, and moved with him, completely enjoying his every sound and every move, his very smell.

As they got closer, their pace increased, became almost desperate, and the rhythm grew so offbeat it was hard for Leah to stay in tune with him. Jake lifted himself onto his knees and balanced his weight with one arm, held her hips up slightly to meet his pounding thrusts with the other. The little room was silent except for the muffled gasps and moans from their sweat dappled bodies as they slipped against one another, earnestly working and straining for their release.

Leah came unexpectedly with a burst of fire that engulfed her entire body, from her core radiating to every limb. She cried out as the flames licked her very soul into pure, earth-shattering ecstasy, sending her mind into oblivion.

She became aware of Jacob's panting body above hers as she floated down back to earth with a high only good lovemaking could cause. Slowly she remembered where she was, who she was with. She gripped him tighter, clenched around his pulsing erection as her heart nearly burst with a new feeling toward her alpha. A scary, dangerous feeling: love.

"Come on, Baby." She urged, stroking his back, kissing his flushed skin.

With a low, guttural groan he finally spilled his life, his soul, into her, his massive body trembling and jerking with each spasm, rendering him completely vulnerable to nothing but sensation. "Ah, fuck…" he whispered breathlessly, softly, as he moved within her still, riding out each glorious wave and contraction.

For a long moment they lay, still connected, in each others arms as they waited for their breathing to slow to normal. Jake rolled their bodies over, where Leah could sit atop him, and he placed tired kisses on her suddenly tear-streaked cheeks, squeezed the firm muscles of her backside.

Leah sighed, completely sated, but searching for words as she came back to reality and realized the enormity of what they'd just done. But maybe it was ok… Maybe it was a good thing.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't regret this."

His eyes opened and she saw his pupils struggle to focus in the deep darkness of her room. When had they switched off the lamp?

"I don't either." He whispered.

She raised her head from his shoulder and kissed him. "What are we? What do we do now?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Friends with benefits?" she offered.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking, and in the silence, the realization that they were close friends, form childhood, and had just had sex, finally hit home. And it was turning awkward, strange for Leah to have her best friend's softening erection within her.

"For now." He finally answered with a nervous cough. "I- don't think either of us is emotionally stable enough for a relationship at the moment."

She nodded. "You're right." She was unnerved to find that she was disappointed in his answer. She didn't ask if he thought that they could eventually build a relationship, love each other. He could say no and Leah couldn't stand to hear another rejection even though her heart was telling her to go ahead and take chances, that she might actually have already fallen in love with this man she'd known her whole life.

Was it possible? To love again after what such a devastating experience with Sam? Could Jake love again? Deep down Leah knew it was possible, because she was almost sure she felt a growing bud of deep affection, of love for him within her broken heart. With a little nurturing, she knew it could grow into something special. But only if Jake could find it within himself to trust yet another person with his heart.

"Let's just sleep." He mumbled, already half way there. She lay her head back down on his shoulder, feeling him continue to grow softer inside her, hating the emptiness she'd feel when he eventually slipped out.

"Jake?"

"Hmm? Again."

"When did you turn out the lamp?"

"I didn't. I thought you'd turned it off."

Slowly, they both glanced up at the little window above her bed's head board, saw the breeze billow through the sheer curtains.

"I did leave the window open though…" he said grimly. "It was so hot in here when I came home."

Leah shuddered, but not from the breeze. "Jake…" she whispered. Just as the sensuous afterglow of good lovemaking began to shine, it was extinguished with another feeling: dread. She moved so he could sit up and shut and lock the little window.

He then moved to sit on the edge of her bed and stared across the room at the window opposite him, completely silent.

"Jake?' she said, touching his still slick back. She felt his skin tremble under her fingers, and he got goose bumps.

"He must have seen us." He said slowly, quietly. "This won't turn out well, Leah. He thinks he loves you, he's infatuated."

"And I just betrayed him, cheated with another man?" she asked.

"In his mind, yes."


	7. Attack

**Hey guys! I read the reviews and it sounded like some of you thought that the 'stalker' was in the bedroom with Leah and Jake. So let me clear that up and say no, he was actually outside the window and happened to reach in and turn out the lamp. Creepy, no? ~shivers~ **

**But the reviews are so awesome and I can't thank you guys enough. I aspire to be a writer one day and everyone's honest opinion helps a bunch. Yeah, I need a little more practice, but I'm trying.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Allies Ch.7

Leah woke up, stirred by Jacob's movement as he climbed out of bed. He was still naked, as was she, and she admired his strong physique as he searched the floor for his jeans. The sun was barely peeking through the windows, indicating the early dawn, and the light cast a shimmering glow upon his copper skin. Why hadn't she realized before how stunning he was?

Last night, after they'd gotten over the shock of being spied upon in such a private moment, she and Jake climbed back into bed and awkwardly clung to one another, both frightened, both too proud to admit it. Neither spoke for the rest of the night, but again communicated their feelings physically. Except the second time they weren't trying to feel valuable or wanted, but alive and safe in each others' company. No matter what the purpose, it was just as earth shattering in its intensity.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled now, voice thick from sleep. Her body ached from their lovemaking and she stretched, enjoying the sensation.

"To find Sa- I mean, the other pack." He said. "You mind if I wear this?" He held up an old t-shirt of her father's, a ratty BassPro Shop tee with a giant fish on the back. It was burgundy colored, just like her father's old john boat.

"Go ahead, but…bring it back in one piece." She said, wishing he'd rather go bare-chested.

He knew it was Harry's. "I'll take care of it." He promised. "Anyway, I need to discuss patrols. They aren't working hard enough if they can't sniff the creep out and after last night…"

She nodded, feeling the awkwardness of 'the morning after' settle in heavily. "Maybe they think that since you're here, Mr. Stalker wouldn't try anything, you know?"

He shook his head and pulled the shirt on. "Still… Will you be alright while I'm gone?" he inquired. "You can come with me if-"

"No, I'll be fine." She lied hastily. No way was she going to face Sam. Not after what she and Jake had last night.

"Suit yourself." He walked over to her, planted a soft, awkward kiss on her forehead. Their eyes met briefly, but they both looked away quickly. Not before Leah caught that now familiar fire in his eyes, though. "I won't be gone an hour. See ya."

She waited until he'd gone before she got up to barricade herself inside the cabin, and then she hopped into the shower and reluctantly washed Jacob's scent from her skin. All the while, she wondered what on earth she and Jake were going to do now that they'd crossed that fine line between friends and lovers. She'd never had to deal with this kind of dilemma, and she was lost and so very confused. Confused because she now realized that her feelings toward Jake had become a little too fond. But fond was an understatement. Had she really fallen for him? So soon, just a couple of weeks together? Did he feel the same way?

He couldn't, though. He still had some sort of obligation toward Renesmee. One that didn't include sleeping with his pack mate.

"I'm so stupid." She said aloud, her voice echoing off the tiled walls of the shower. He probably didn't care about her, not the way Leah had grown to care about him. She felt foolish, falling in love – if that's what this new feeling was – with a man who'd imprinted. He'd more than likely leave her just like Sam had, just as soon as Renesmee had grown bored with Nahuel and came crawling back. What had she expected? Him to completely forget about the one person he was, supposedly, perfect for?

Leah forced back the tears that stung her eyes and, having finished her shower, turned the knobs to cut the water off. The old pipes groaned, muffling the uncontrollable sob that unexpectedly escaped her throat. She stepped out and dried herself, her teary face.

As she reached for a bottle of body lotion, unscented of course, Leah heard the unmistakable and alarming sound of shattering glass. Her heart instantly plummeted into her stomach and she immediately knew what, or rather, _who_ had caused it.

Frantically, she searched the bathroom for some type of weapon, anything that could cause the intruder enough harm for her to get away. But she stopped herself as soon as her head was clear enough to remember what she was: a nearly invincible wolf. What if he had a gun though, she fretted. Would silver bullets really kill her, or was that just a myth?

Deciding that she'd rather not hole up in the bathroom waiting for him to find her, Leah chose to take her chances and find him first.

After throwing on a night gown from the clothes hamper, she crept from the bathroom, curing the rusty hinges on the door for squeaking. The house was silent except for Lil Droop's pathetic whimpers. Where was he? Leah cursed him too and tiptoed down the hall to the living room, braced for an attack.

The living room was empty, and so was the kitchen. There was no sign of a break in either so she figured that, whoever was here, he was in the back of the house. Possibly even her room. She should have expected this, she scolded herself. She should have prepared for the worst, kept an arsenal of weapons hidden in her refrigerator or something. Too late now…

With trembling legs, Leah slowly made her way back down the hallway, peeking in the bathroom- just in case- and the spare bedroom on the way. That left her bedroom and she hesitated by the door, saying a little prayer before turning the knob and pushing it open. She stood just outside the room, not daring to enter just yet, and took in the sight of broken glass glistening on her bed, the broken window above it, and the seemingly empty room.

Leah sniffed. His smell, the stalker's, was strong in there, but there was no one in sight. Had he left? She nearly gagged with disgust at the stench after taking a particularly big whiff. It was once no bother to her but now, since she knew its dangerous owner, it reeked like rotting flesh to her. She took three tentative in and halted, heart hammering, because she suddenly felt his presence, another flow of energy behind her.

The door slammed shut, shaking the cabin walls with its force, and Leah spun around to finally see her torturer. Her body shook with unbridled rage when she looked upon his ugly face.

"You!" she accused, her words dripping with hate and disgust.

"Me." Greg said with a smile. He looked terrible. His hair, long like so many of their people, was greasy, matted and gross. Sweat dripped from his brow even though the day was still new and cool. He trembled. He acted as if her were… tripping out on something, maybe high.

"Get out of my house." Leah ordered through gritted teeth. "Or I'll take you out myself."

His eyes flashed with excitement. "No," he breathed, and pulled a knife –butcher style- from underneath his ratty jacket. Who wore a jacket in August? The light reflected off the metal weapon and Leah's confidence waned considerably. It was big and it would hurt terribly if he should attack her with it.

But she refused to show any sign of weakness, though. Now was not the time to ball up and cry, even if that's what she really wanted to do at the moment. "You don't scare me." She scoffed. "_That _doesn't scare me." She gestured to the knife with a nod of her head.

"Oh…" he said with lunatic grin. "Trust me, I believe you. Nothing can hurt you, Leah. Nothing."

He took a step toward her, she took one back. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I know you are invincible. I know all about you and your friends," he said, somewhat accusingly. "your abilities, your secret."

Leah swallowed, trying to understand why he thought that their secret was somehow in danger now that her knew about it. What was he going to go? Tell? No one would believe him. The whole town knew he was weird. "What secret?" she asked, playing dumb and biding time. Jacob was supposed to be home soon. He wouldn't be gone an hour…

"You are all wolves!" he said, now with a hint of excitement laced in his accusation. "Like the legends say. They're true… I knew it."

She frowned, confused. "And what if they are? What's it to you? Why does that give you the right to here, threatening me?" she spat.

His eyes, his face crumpled in anger and he moved closer to her. She backed away again, this time into the foot of the bed, trapped. "Because, damn it!" he roared, making Leah jump. "All my life I've been a nobody, an outcast. I can't play sports, can't sing. Hell, I'm not even smart enough to get into college!"

He began to shake with rage at Leah's still confused expression, like she should understand why his loser life had anything to do with her and the other wolves. "But still," he continued. "despite my pathetic lack of talent, of purpose, I had hope. My great grandfather was the brother of Ephraim Black…"

"So?!"

"So his blood runs through my veins!" he insisted, voice ringing. "I had hope that one day I would become a wolf like him, hope that the legends were true and I could have a purpose!"

"Greg-"

"Let me speak!" he screamed. She was trying to figure out the logistics of the family tree, but couldn't quite figure it out. "But look at me!" he roared. "La Push is swarming with wolves, some without even a fraction of the elders' blood in them. And yet here I am, a direct descendant, and still a nobody, a waste of space."

This guy, Leah thought without humor, was in serious need of a straight jacket. "Greg, listen." She tried with a shuddering voice. "I understand that it upsets you that you aren't a part of – of us. But what I don't get is why you are in my house, pointing a butcher knife at me."

"I loved you, Leah." He whispered, his voice suddenly breaking with emotion. She could've sworn he was bipolar. "But you never gave me the time of day, not even when we were in school."

She sighed, irritated. "That was high school, Greg! You had a stupid crush, everybody goes through that. You're old enough to have gotten over it by now."

"That was no crush." He urged. "That was love, and when I discovered your secret I knew we were meant for each other. Me, with the chief's blood, and you, a shape-shifter… It was meant to be."

Unbelievable. "No, Greg." She said bitterly. She couldn't have children, rendering her no good for producing heirs. If that was his intention. She shuttered at the thought.

"Yes." He said, smiling again. "I've been watching you for years, Leah. But 'accidentally' running into you all over town wasn't enough for me anymore and so I got closer and found out your and your friends little secret."

"Get out!" she demanded, angry beyond any coherent thought. He'd spied on her, taken away her privacy and peace of mind for longer than she could have imagined and she was pissed. Royally.

"I knew the spirits of our forefathers, the first wolves, had planned this out, you and me." He continued as if she hadn't just spoken. "You've got to understand that, Leah. You love me too because we are meant to be. You just haven't realized it yet."

"Realize this, you freak!" Leah screamed, making his eyes grow wide with surprise. "We don't belong together. You are not a wolf because your genes aren't good enough to pass down and neither are mine! You're blood is worthless to the pack and your children will never be wolves either."

"Shut up."

"And I don't love you!" she added. "I love Jacob Black, the true heir of Ephraim, the stronger, better heir. The true alpha of La Push." Oh, how she enjoyed rubbing it in.

"Shut up! Damn you! You love me." He insisted. "I saw you last night, you know. Saw you give yourself to another man instead of me."

"You're sick."

"I stood by and let you fuck around with that Sam character." He said, voice so calm it was eerie. "But I won't be idle while you fuck Jacob Black too. You are mine, and if I can't have you, no one can have you."

He moved closer, knife raised, and she crouched where she stood, ready for the attack, when the door to her room burst open. She looked to see Jacob, tall and menacing, giving Greg the perfect opportunity to strike, and he did. With an anguished cry, he lunged at Leah and plunged the knife straight into her chest, barely missing her heart, but slicing through her rib cage to puncture her left lung. Blood began to pour from the wound and dripped grotesquely onto the wooden floor.

Leah was in shock. That was her blood pooling in the floor… From then on, everything seemed to play out in slow motion. Jacob, taken completely by surprise, had been seconds too late to prevent Greg from hurting her. But once he realized what was happening he dove for Greg, beating him in a flurry of punches and kicks. He shook, close to phasing as he pounded his victim into submission, but stopped suddenly when he remembered Leah, saw through his rage, that she was slumped on the floor, lying in a puddle of bright red blood.

Angered beyond words, Jake threw Greg out the door where he slammed, hard, into the hallway wall. Jacob, too engrossed with Leah and her immediate situation, never saw him stagger to his feet and shuffle out of the cabin to disappear into the surrounding forest.

"Leah!" Jacob said, worried to tears. "Oh, God! Can you breathe?"

She shook her head no, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Lord help…" Jake prayed as he jerked the t-shirt from his body and then scooped Leah into his arms. He bolted out of the cabin, slipping hazardously on her dripping blood. In the yard, he stripped completely and phased, leaving everything but Leah behind in the grass.

**Jacob's POV**

Jake ran faster than he ever had before, fueled by adrenaline and the determination to save the girl he'd come to care so much about. He ignored the briar patches, the mud, the rocks that would have normally slowed him, and barreled through the forest, destination: the Cullen house. There, he hoped to God Carlisle could save Leah.

To Jacob, there was no option. Leah would be saved. Or else.


	8. Red Alert

Allies Ch.8

**Jacob's POV**

Jake howled and then felt Seth's presence emerge from the depths of his racing mind. From what he could see, Jake knew Seth was near the Cullen's house, finished with an early morning patrol no doubt.

_Get Carlisle! _Jake shouted, simultaneously replayed the events of the morning to the younger wolf as he stormed ever closer to the doctor's house. Seth became panicked, but he did as he was told, turning an about-face and galloping back to the Cullen's

_How is she?_ He fretted, close to tears.

_I think she's losing too much blood. You there yet? _

_Yeah… _ Seth's answer faded out and Jacob knew he'd phased back.

Not too long after Jake emerged from the trees and morphed back into his human form. Gasping for air, hands trembling with fear, he scooped Leah back up and sprinted up the porch steps. The front door opened, as if on cue, right as Jake reached the top and he came face to face with Carlisle. The others were looking on anxiously as they crowded behind him. Jake was only somewhat aware that Nahuel was there as well, standing near the back of the crowd.

"Follow me." Carlisle said quickly and turned to bound up the center staircase.

The family of vampires parted like the Red Sea, all except for Renesmee who hurried to him, trying desperately to keep her eyes on his face, to avoid seeing his nakedness. She put a hand on his blood-covered arm and attempted to speak to him through her thoughts. Her face was worried and confused. She wanted to know what had happened.

"Watch out, Ness." Jake said as he bypassed her, his eyes forward on the stairs. She stepped back immediately, obviously surprised and hurt by his uncharacteristic dismissal. He saw the pained look on her pretty face, but he had no time for her pouting.

Once upstairs he followed Carlisle into a makeshift exam room set up next to his office. It was the same room in which Nessie had been born and Bella had died. It was, he hoped, the room Leah would be saved in as well.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he cut the blood soaked nightgown from Leah's body. Jake quickly relayed the facts as fast as he could in hopes of speeding the treatments up.

"She was stabbed here, in her chest." Jake said, pointing with a shaking finger. "She says she can't breathe and she bleeding like a stuck pig. I don't know if-"

"Jake," Carlisle said in a very calm voice. "She will live. As soon as I intubate her and replace the lost blood she will be stable."

Jake took a shaky breath, fighting off tears of relief as Edward rushed in to assist his father. As the two vampires did there thing, he grabbed Leah's unusually cold hand and squeezed. She'd fallen unconscious, most likely due to the blood loss, but Jacob spoke words of encouragement anyway. "Carlisle's got you, Lee." He whispered close to her ear, his hand brushing back strands of dark hair from her sweaty face. "You'll be alright."

Jeez, he hadn't realized how much he'd grown to care about Leah. Jake straightened and watched Carlisle and Edward, the younger of the two giving him a curious look as he expertly started and IV in Leah's copper-hued arm. "Go to Emmett and Rosalie's room." He said as he watched his work carefully. "There should be some clothes to fit you in the closet."

Jake shook his head. "There's no time. I've got to find Sam and the others. We're going hunting for human flesh."

"Go then." Carlisle said. "She'll be fine."

Jake left the room and cantered down the stairs three at a time, his own blood boiling with a sudden wave of fury that replaced his worry. He swore he would rip the psycho's dick off and feed it to him, shove it down his throat.

"Jake," Nessie said at the bottom of the stairs. She again made a visible effort to keep her eyes above his waist.

"Not now, Ness." He said with determination.

"I need to talk to you." She insisted. "Is Leah alright? I'm really worried?"

"Go talk to Nahuel." He ground out, slamming the front door in her face. It pained him to do that to her, but he was in no mood to speak to her, had no time to waste. He had a job to do plus, she hadn't given him the time of day in a long while. That really hurt him, and he was really pissed about it.

He met Seth on the porch and they stood, naked, chests heaving with anger. "Stay with Leah." Jake ordered and made to go down the porch steps.

"Hell, no!" Seth said in outrage. It was so unlike him to speak so harshly but hey. His sister was just stabbed. "I want to help find this guy. Send one of Sam's-"

"They won't set foot on Cullen land!" Jake roared as he and Seth both bounded down to the perfectly manicured lawn. "Do this for Leah, Seth. She needs a familiar face when she wakes up."

They phased in unison and began to run.

_She's familiar with Carlisle! _Seth whined.

_Damn it, Seth!_

_I'm coming. _He said, his words laced with finality. _It was my sister this lunatic tried to kill and I refuse to wait around while you and Sam's pack fiddle fart around._

Jake had to hand it to him. The kid had balls. And probably enough determination to get the job of destroying the psycho done by himself. Seth was a true warrior, he thought. Harry would have been proud.

_Thanks, Jake. _Seth said quietly.

Once they'd landed on La Push territory Jake let loose a great howl, one that shook the very leaves from the oaks that dotted the ancient forest. He and Seth hurried to the same clearing where the two packs had their weekly briefings, hoping Sam would be keen enough to think to do meet him there.

The two companions emerged and saw that indeed, Sam and most of his pack were already gathering , all phased and ready for a fight. Sam and Jacob however, morphed back to human form so they could communicate.

"What's happened?" Sam demanded irritably. Jake didn't blame him for being in a pissy mood. Earlier that morning, he'd walked away from Jacob and the short noticed meeting about patrols in a fury. It was understandable considering the way Jake had accused him and his pack of being incompetent when it came to sniffing the stalker out.

"Your little pack has done nothing to prevent the stalker's visits either! You haven't found out who he is, where he's hiding." Sam had challenged back, his pride obviously stung. "So you have no right to accuse me and my pack of being idle."

Jacob had grown angry as well. "Our job is to protect the Cullen's and Forks, to keep watch out for any new vampire arrivals." He spat, recalling the agreement he and the Cullen's had come to years ago. "You and yours are supposed to protect La Push. We help when we have to and you know it!"

Now, as both alphas stood face to face, Jacob was determined to forget the bad blood between Sam and himself. "Leah was attacked by that son of a bitch stalker!" he said.

Sam's face grew worried. "Is she-?"

"Yes, she going to be alright, but we need to get this guy. Now." Jake said with an air of authority.

"Jacob, we talked about this just this morning." Sam said as if he were talking to a child. "I fear he's known about us for quite some time, memorized our patrol schedules, learned to stay unseen and unheard."

"So?"

"So he's smart. He'll be lying low and we'll have to wait for him to emerge-"

"No!" Jacob said, voice rising with anger. "No more sitting around and waiting for him to just cross our path. We're going to sniff him out, hunt him down."

Sam sighed.

"Sam," Jacob urged. "He stabbed her. With a butcher knife no less, right through her ribs."

The older wolf's eyes grew wide at the news and Jake could see Sam's mid switching gears. His breathing quickened, his features turned angry as he took it all in. "He tried to kill her?" he mumbled. His pack began to fidget anxiously, just as surprised as Sam was.

Tired of the procrastination on Sam's part, Jake decided it was a good time to speak the words he knew would spring his former alpha into action and reveal to all of them what he knew about Sam and himself. It could quite possibly prove costly, very confusing for many, but Jake was indomitable. "I know that you still love Leah," he began.

Every one of the wolves' ears perked up and their eyes widened noticeably.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said quietly, playing the ignorance card.

"You love her, Sam. You never stopped, Emily or no." Jake accused, not unkindly. "I know because I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at her. You know as well as I do that this imprinting thing isn't at all like the legends say."

"Jake-"

"No, listen," he insisted. "You love her. You cannot stand around _waiting _while she bleeds and her attacker runs around free. We have to do something. For her. Do this for Leah."

Sam was quiet for a long moment, plainly frightened by the fact that Jacob, and now the rest of the wolves, knew his feelings for Leah. But then he nodded, a new resolution in his eyes. "For Leah," he said roughly. "And we'll discuss the, uh, imprinting issue later."

Jake nodded. "Alright," he said and then Seth phased, setting an example for the others to follow and they too turned back to humans.

"Should we call the cops?" Seth suggested, eyeing Sam uncertainly, but addressing Jake.

"Not this time," Jake said. "He's ours."

"Well," Paul demanded. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Greg Anissa."

Sam swore under his breath. "Okay. We need a plan. Now that we know who he is our job just got easier."

"Right," Jake agreed. "Seth and I will go to his house. I have a feeling he might've ran home to mommy after I beat the bejeezus out of him."

Sam nodded. "I'll split my pack into pairs and send them out. We'll cover every inch of La Push until we find him."

"Okay," Jake began. "Let's go-"

"Wait!" Embry said suddenly. "Can we kill him when we find him?"

Every face, even Jacob's, looked to Sam in hopes that the answer would be yes. "No," he said. There was a collective groan among the pack member. "We do not kill humans. Certainly not our own people."

"Didn't stop him from trying." Paul muttered.

"Bring him back here, then." Jake interjected. "Sound the alarm and everyone will meet back here."

"Okay, then." Sam said with finality. "Fight strong. This is for Leah, our sister."

With that, they all phased simultaneously and scattered in every possible direction, motivated by rage and a determination to avenge Leah's stalker for all he'd done to make her life a tortured nightmare.


	9. Man Hunt

Allies Ch.9

**Jacob's POV**

_We need to stop and get some clothes. _Jake told Seth as they thundered through the trees toward his house. Once there, they burst in and ran to Jake's room and tied pairs of gym shorts to their ankles, ignoring the quizzical looks that Billy and Charlie gave them for busting through the front door butt naked.

"No offense, Billy." Jake heard Charlie mumble to his best friend as he and Seth bustled back through the living room to go outside. "But you Quileutes are strange people."

_So where does he live? _Seth inquired once they'd phased and continued their mission. Jacob showed him a mental picture of a small white two story nestled in a copse of trees nearly in the center of town with a wrap-around porch and gobs of flowers adorning the front steps.

_I've been trick-or-treating there before. _Jake explained. _I think it's his grandmother who lives there with him. She must have raised him._

_Great. _Seth grumbled as they neared the edge of the forest, right on the outskirts of town. _Old people really get on my nerves._

_Hey, you never know,_ Jacob said lightly. _Maybe she's one of those sweet old ladies who like to invite people in for milk and cookies._

"What do you punks want?" The gray haired woman demanded once she'd opened the door to find Seth and himself standing, half naked, on her porch. No lie, she was holding a shot gun in the crook of her feeble arm and held their gazes with her own terrifying glare. She was tiny, with a face so wrinkled she looked maybe 100, but she could pack some punch with the gun. Jacob didn't doubt it for a minute. But, from the way she handled the deadly thing, he could tell she didn't have a clue how to use it. Just great.

"No wonder he's crazy." Seth muttered under his breath, so only Jake could hear. Not that the woman could hear either way.

Jake elbowed him and put on a very pleasant smile. "Is Greg home? We're friends from high school. You know, we graduated with him," he said lightly.

The hag's beady eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He never had any friends in high school," she spat, raising the barrel of the gun to Jake's taut midriff.

He put on a mock expression of confusion. "No, Greg had us."

"Yeah," Seth put in. "We used to play Pokemon with him during lunch hour."

Jake rolled his eyes but, surprisingly, the old woman lowered her aim and stepped aside to let them in. "Alright, then," she grumbled. "But if you two cause any trouble in my house I'll pump you both full of lead."

Jeez! "Yes ma'am." They both chorused in unison. Seth even saluted her, fearful that she may be telling the truth.

"Pokemon?" Jake whispered harshly as they squeezed up the tiny staircase to the upper floor. He could tell the house belonged to an old lady. The walls were covered in flowery wallpaper, trinkets and doilies adorned nearly every surface and it just smelled like old people in there. It was an unmistakable odor, kind of like roses mixed with the sharp scent of Bengay.

"Well, he's supposed to be a nerd isn't he?" Seth hissed back. "That's what nerds do!"

"Ok, shh!" Jacob ordered as they came to stand outside a door at the very end of the frilly hallway. They knew it was his. No little old lady would have a biohazard sign nailed to her bedroom door no matter how crazy she seemed to be.

"How old is this guy?" Seth muttered.

Jake gave him a stern glare, meant to shut him up, and made himself knock. He would control himself as best he could, but if the door didn't open he was going to break in down. "Greg," he said. "Open the door." He tried the handle, but it was locked.

There was a distinctive sound of breaking glass that came from inside the room and Jake knew Greg had gone and made a run for it. Again. The coward.

"Break it down!" Seth urged hastily.

Jake nodded and turned to ram his strong shoulder into the door, causing the tiny house to rattle and a crashing sound to reverberate through the halls. No matter how much junk and frills the old woman had in the house, it wasn't enough to muffle the splintering sound. The fractured door flew open on squeaky hinges and ricocheted off the back wall with a loud_ thump. _

The two men stormed in to find the tiny room cluttered with trash, empty soda cans and candy bar wrappers, dirty dishes and glasses on nearly every surface. But what surprised them the most was the walls. They were terrible. Covered in sketchy drawings of both wolves and of Leah, they sent a chill down Jacob's spine. Greg was indeed obsessed, infatuated with Leah.

He glanced at the window above Greg's messy bed. It was shattered, the blinds bent and torn from his hasty get away.

"This guy is sick!" Seth exclaimed as he pulled a rather lewd drawing of his sister from the wall. Jake bent his head to see her, portrayed nude and poised in a very compromised position. He felt his face get hot with anger, his ears ring with fury.

"What's going on up there?!" Came the old woman's crackly voice from below. "Greg?"

"Damn it, let's go!" Jake said as the two monsters of men squeezed, one after the other, out through the tiny window. Suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire, just as Jake managed to pull his tall body completely out.

"What the hell?!" he cried as they began to scale the roof top like escaping felons. "That woman is nuts!"

They scurried around the roof to the back of the house where the backyard was surrounded by a dense cluster of trees. Figuring their quarry had escaped through the forest's shadows, Jacob led Seth in the chase, and jumped from the roof's overhang and hit the ground running straight into the woods, his companion right on his heels.

He stopped though, once they'd gotten deep enough inside, and took a whiff of the sweet smelling pines and summer air, searching for Greg's now familiar scent.

"I think he pissed himself." Seth said as he too sniffed the noontime air, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Jake nodded. "He's running toward Leah's cabin. If we don't catch him the others surely will. Sam's probably got them swarming the place."

"Alright," Seth said. "Let's go before—"

"Hoodlums!"

Together, Jake and Seth turned their heads in surprise just as the old bat came bustling toward their hidden spot, gun raised high and eyes filled with unbridled fury. Under any other circumstances the sight would have been hilarious, but at the moment Jake had no time for the lunatic. He had to find Greg and it would be easier to accomplish without a bullet wound.

"Jeez, she's fast." Seth breathed in admiration.

"Go, Seth." Jake ordered as they dashed deeper into the forest, yanking their shorts off awkwardly as they ran. They paused only to tie them to their ankles, and were phased again before the old woman could get anywhere close to them, ready to hunt.

As Jacob sniffed the madman's trail he kept imagining the many ways he could punish the guy. Aided by Seth's own imagination, they'd come up with a plan – a very unlikely plan – that they knew they'd never get away with, but it was awesome anyway. First, they would tie him up butt-ass naked to a tree – upside down of course, beat him within an inch of his life, and then kill him dead with a bazooka, of which they hadn't figured a way yet to acquire.

Seth had opted to cut the man's junk off and feed it to the bears before they blasted him into a million tiny pieces, but the idea made them both gag with revulsion. How could they stand to touch his slimy package, much less submit the poor bears to such a disgusting snack?

_Maybe we can rough him up a little. _Jake suggested. _You know, before the cops come and put him away._

_What's your definition of 'a little'?_

_A lot. _Jake said with an inward grin.

Luck was on their side. It only took about a half hour to catch up with Greg thanks to the strong urine smell that christened his putrid scent. Like the freak he was, Greg was holed up in an abandoned bear cave only a hundred or so yards from Leah's back yard, of which was in sight of the cavern's wide mouth. The walls of Greg's refuge were painted, not with their peoples' ancient symbols, but with English words of hate and anger. The dirt floor was a copy of his bedroom, littered with blankets and trash.

They found him, huddled in the far back corner, shaking noticeably and muttering frightened oaths. When he saw the red and tan colored wolves appear at the cave's entrance his eyes bulged with terror. He didn't reach for a weapon so Jake figured he hadn't thought to grab one in his haste to escape his bedroom, thank God, or it wouldn't have been so easy for Seth to reach his enormous paw in and yank Greg out and them subdue him with his razor sharp teeth. Their captive thrashed about wildly, yelling for help, kicking and punching. But it was to no avail.

_Let's get to the clearing. _Seth said. _And hurry. This guy reeks to high heaven!_

They made their way to the gathering ground as fast as they could, Greg still trying desperately to get free of Seth's jaws. Jake gave a great howl as they ran, summoning his brothers to join them and their prisoner. It was show time, Jacob thought with excited anger. He couldn't wait to get his paws on Greg. He could actually feel the spirits of his forefathers surround he and Seth as they moved, igniting a revengeful fire inside their racing hearts. He could remember all the ancient legends and folklore, the way his people used to punish their captives or traitors. They should scalp Greg, or hang his severed head from the old lodgepoles still standing in town to warn the enemies of a similar fate. Greg deserved it after the man dared to hurt Leah in such a way.

Jake's thoughts lingered on her face, smiling for once in an old memory and his heart beat faster with a now familiar protectiveness towards her, but also a new feeling. He cared for her, but could he actually be falling for her? If he was, could he forget about Nessie? Would Leah have him?

_Jake…_ Seth said, confused by his alpha's slip of feelings.

Jacob shut his mind immediately and a beat later he and Seth cleared the trees and entered the small meadow. Again, Sam and his pack were already gathering, their chests heaving with exertion. Seth dropped Greg in the center of the clearing and placed his giant paw on his stomach, daring him to move.

Sam phased and strode over to Greg in three determined steps, stood above him and glared with ice cold eyes. "You're going to pay dearly for the stunt you pulled this morning," he said through gritted teeth, his face red with fury. Greg's body actually convulsed with fear at the menacing stare Sam gave him, his eyes nearly bulging from his greasy head.

Jake phased then and pulled on his gym shorts, He came to stand beside Sam, looking just as dangerous with his own livid stare. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded. Greg merely let out undistinguishable sounds.

"Speak!" Sam roared.

Greg cowered, but attempted to obey. "I-I love her." He whimpered.

"So you stab her?" Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"She wouldn't have me," he explained, voice trembling. "She betrayed me with—"

Jake backhanded the scoundrel before he could say anything further, before he could reveal to Sam what had occurred between him and Leah the night before. He needed to break that news to Sam gently, for he knew for certain now that his former alpha was still heartbreakingly in love with her. Nonetheless, Sam eyed Jacob curiously, but turned his attention back to Greg.

"Well it doesn't matter." Sam said ominously. "You will pay heavily for this. First by our hands, and then by the law's."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"You know where I can get my hands on a bazooka, Sam?" Jake asked and Greg gasped.

"No, no! Please don't hurt me!" he begged. "It was a mistake, I didn't mean to- I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt me…"

"You coward." Came a voice from behind the gathering. Every head snapped toward the edge of the trees. Leah stood there, wearing her father's burgundy BassPro Shop tee and a pair of shorts. Her body looked so weak, but her eyes blazed with unrestrained anger as she gazed upon her stalker's pathetic form.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief as she walked slowly to them and stood between him and Sam. Sam touched her slender arm reverently and looked at her with admiration plain in his eyes, but Leah only had eyes for Greg. She quickly informed the men of the happenings in her bedroom, giving every detail of Greg's pathetic sob story, but leaving out the part where he mentioned Jacob's involvement with her.

"So you wish to be a wolf, huh?" Jacob scoffed.

Sam sneered. "Some wolf you'd make…" he said sarcastically.

Greg snapped. "I am Ephraim's heir!" he shouted, tears pooling in his bloodshot eyes. "It should be my right! Leah should be mine, not yours or his!" He indicated Jacob with a nod of his head and Sam's brows furrowed but he said nothing.

'"No, Greg." Leah said quietly. "We are honorable and brave warriors. We fight without fear and show no mercy when it comes to protecting our people and our imprints."

"And if we should be captured," Sam added with disdain. "We do not beg like cowards. If it is true, that you are indeed Ephraim's heir, then he would be ashamed."

Greg's tears spilled over. "I am the true alpha!" he screamed. "Me, not him!" Again, he indicated Jacob. "Leah should be my beta, my lover."

"You have no virtue!" Leah insisted. "You are apparently a bad egg and our tribe has no use for your genes. That's why you do not phase, because your children would make poor warriors." Her voice broke then, and Jake knew she was thinking of her own similar dilemma. She couldn't pass on her genes, so did that make her a bad egg as well? He gently caressed her arm to let her know that he was there, beside her and she sighed, reluctantly accepting his comfort.

"No," Greg breathed angrily.

The others phased then and crept slowly to where Greg still lay underneath Seth's paw. He too phased and Greg quickly scrambled to his feet. "Get away from me!" he bellowed, backing away.

"I don't think so." Embry said mischievously.

"You're supposed to be protectors, remember?" Greg tried. "I've read the legends. You shouldn't hurt me!"

"All that shit went out the window the second you laid your filthy hand on Leah." Jake said. "Now, you're fair game."

**A/N: Love, love, love the reviews! This was part of Ch. 8, but then it would've been too long so I made it Ch.9**. **Anyway, one more chappy and the tale will be told. I've got a sequel in mind though… **


	10. Answers

Allies Ch.10

The guys roughed Greg up quite a bit before anyone thought to call the cops. Besides Sam, Jake, Seth and herself, the wolves had scattered when the police arrived, lest they be considered involved and together the four of them had dragged Greg's unconscious body to Leah's cabin and left him to bake in the sun in the front yard.

Blood oozed from his broken nose, both his eyes were swollen shut and had turned purple with bruises, his lower lip was the size of a grapefruit. The man was a mess, but not one of the wolves cared. Especially no Leah, whose lungs were burned with every breath, ribs ached with every movement of her body.

With the cops came an ambulance and most of Sam's pack, now fully clothed and presentable. Sue arrived in a cloud of dust as she screeched into the drive on two wheels, all panic and worry. Billy came too with Charlie and it was almost an exact repeat of the first night Greg had threatened Leah's security, except that this time the monster was finally put into custody.

Leah felt she could have cried with happiness and relief as her fear was lifted from her heart. She was surrounded by so many familiar and caring faces that she almost did burst into tears. But she stood strong as she spun the tale for the interrogating officer, one where Greg had indeed come into her room with a butcher knife, but had only cut her with it in an attempt to stab her which, in truth, he had. His sentence wouldn't be nearly as harsh, but she couldn't explain such a quick recovery if she'd told them the truth.

She'd continued to tell the man, a tall, gangly officer with a ridiculously shaggy mustache, that Jacob had burst in just in time and beaten Greg off of her, leaving him in his current state of unconsciousness. Thank the Lord, Jake wouldn't be charged with assault. It was self defense.

"Thank you, ma'am," the officer had said with a tip of his cap. "You were lucky that man of yours got there in time. A knife that big could've done some real damage."

Leah had only nodded.

"But now," he'd continued. "It's this guy who's got something to worry about." He gestured with his thumb to the ambulance holding Greg. "Paramedic in there says he'll probably be in traction for at least a few weeks."

"Good."

**JPOV**

It was the morning after Greg's arrest and Jacob stepped out form Leah's cabin to find Sam walking up the drive. His heart beat sped up, uncertain of how the older man would react to finding him here so early. It was obvious he's spent the night, but what was more obvious was the smell of sex that surely still lingered on his skin. Leah had needed him last night the same way Jake had needed her; for comfort. Yeah, he kept telling himself that.

Despite Jake's noticeable aroma, the two of them met halfway between the cabin and the end of the driveway and hugged briefly the way men often do. "What's up?" Jake asked when they'd pulled apart.

Sam shrugged, looking up at the cabin. "I want to talk about imprinting," he said simply.

"Alright," Jake nodded. "That's good. I have a few questions that I'd like answered."

"Yeah," Sam said with a heavy sigh. He couldn't quite meet Jake's gaze. "I know. I spoke to Quil Sr. and he's cleared up a few things for me. Things I wish I'd known sooner."

"So imprinting isn't all it seems." Jake said, not really asking because he knew he was correct. "We've been led to believe falsely then."

Sam nodded grimly. "Yes, and it is entirely my fault. I misunderstood the first time and… may have ruined many lives because of it."

"So tell me."

Jake's former alpha finally met his gaze, anguish and regret fueling his stare. "First, what is your relationship with Leah?"

**LPOV**

Leah peeked through the curtained window of the living room, eager to see who had stopped by this time to see her. It seemed every person on the rez had come over to check on her, many bringing food as if she'd lost another family member of been recovering from major surgery. If she weren't a wolf, then yesterday she could have been waking up from anesthesia, or Sue could've been getting the food for Leah's funeral. When she saw Sam out in the yard she stood back slowly.

The very last thing she felt like dealing with was Sam's up and down feelings towards her so she wandered back to her bedroom to continue to scrub the oak floor of her own blood. It was an eerie job and she nearly wasn't able to do it, but she'd managed so far without throwing up, which is more than she could say for Jacob, who'd tossed his cookies at least three times last night and once this morning as he'd attempted to help her with the task. Leah was certain it wasn't the sight of blood that caused his nausea, but the knowledge of what could've happened. Just remembering the terrifying encounter nearly 24 hours before made her sick as well.

Would she ever get over it? Would she ever feel safe again?

"Leah."

She jumped with fright and turned, scrub brush poised to throw, her muscles tensed to kick ass, but it was only Sam. For a moment, she considered chucking the brush anyway, but thought better of it. She was determined to be civil today. "Hey," she mumbled, dropping the scrub brush into the bucket of soapy water, now tinged pink.

Sam looked around her room briefly, no doubt noticing the very tangled sheets on her bed. "May I, uh, come in?" he stammered.

She shrugged. "Don't slip."

"How are you feeling?"

"I little sore," she admitted, her eyes never quite meeting his. "I can't breathe too well but Dr. Blood says I'll heal pretty quick. No big deal."

Sam had moved over to the broken window, his legs now brushing the side of her bed that she'd slept fitfully in Jacob's arms the night before. "It was a big deal," he said, inspecting the damage. "When I'd learned what happened… I was so afraid, so angry."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Because you care?"

"Yes I do," he said, turning his attention back to her. "But after talking to Jacob I've realized that it doesn't really matter. Not anymore."

Leah nodded, wondering what all Jake had told him.

"Anyway," Sam said with a gruff sigh, clearing his throat as well. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two of them stood awkwardly for a long, quiet moment, Leah wishing he would just leave and give her peace. At long last, their eyes met and she could see a longing in his gaze, one she couldn't explain or quite understand. He looked… sad.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked, letting her bitter guard down enough to care a little.

His gaze fell and he shook his shaggy head, put on a fake smile. "Just thought I – we – nearly lost you," he lied. "It's sobering to imagine what life without someone you care for can be like."

"Yes, I know full well what that's like." Both with her father and with Sam.

He sighed. "I know you do and I am so sorry…" Were his eyes actually watering, or was it the dim light?

"Ok," she said, unable to come up with a better response. She pretended she hadn't noticed the tears in his eyes, and she was sure he appreciated that. "I, uh, accept your apology."

"Ok, well…" he mumbled, tears gone as quickly as they'd shown up. "I'll see you around."

Leah shut the door behind him, leaned against it, and glanced at the bloody mess on her floor. So Sam really did still care… She found that she couldn't finish the cleanup and decided to watch t.v. in the living room to try and numb her mind. Reruns of Beevus & Butthead ought to do it.

She found Jake sprawled across her recliner, eyes glazed over as he watched the late morning weather report. Leah nudged his bare shoulder as she went by to sit on the couch. "Looks like our streak of sunshine-y weather is over according to the weatherman," she said, offering to start a conversation. Her heart sunk a little, wishing that the awkwardness between them would've dissipated after a second night of lovemaking.

"Yep," he mumbled, then looked over at her. "What'd Sam say?"

"Nothing, really. Just checking in to tell me he was worried, that he still cared," she said. And with more conviction, "I swear it's like he never imprinted sometimes. He seems like he's trying to tell me something but… I don't know."

Jake turned the television off with a click of the remote, and tossed it onto the end table nearest the recliner. "About that," he said.

"About what?"

"Imprinting." He sat up and put his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. "It's not exactly what we all thought it was."

Leah frowned. "Explain."

"I've been questioning it for a while now, since Nessie's been hanging all over Nahuel," he began. "But since talking to Sam, I've had my theories confirmed."

"What theories?" she pressed. "You've never mentioned them to me."

"Well, its true that we are supposed to be our imprint's everything, or whatever it is they need," he said, picking the remote back up and pulling on the buttons. "A babysitter, friend, big brother, protector, lover… I always thought that as they grew or entered new phases of life, our role was to change with them. And in the long run, ultimately become their lover and make bigger, stronger wolves."

"But?"

"But it isn't true. We don't ultimately become their 'soul mate'. We stay whatever it is they need us to be and that isn't always a lover."

"Then how do we make better wolves?"

"Let me finish," he said with a mock glare. Leah crossed her arms over her chest, winced at the soreness she felt there. "Anyway, I believe that the reason I imprinted on Ness is because one of these days she'll need me, but not as her man."

"So you fooled yourself into thinking that since you were 'supposed' to be her man, that you were in love with her?" she asked.

"Yes, but now that I think about it, I'm not," he said with a shrug. "Sure, I love her, but as a friend. And I think a few of us have been thinking along the same lines. Now, Rachel and Paul, they were meant to be, well… you know."

"Lovers? Sex partners?" Leah teased.

Jake shook his head in disgust. "Yeah, thanks for that image. Anyway, Quil and Claire have a while to go before they are sure, Jared and Kim are lovers so… I guess it all depends on what that special someone needs."

"What about bigger babies?"

"Rachel has the same blood running through her veins as I do and therefore, she'll have the next alpha if need be. Jared and Kim will have monster pups I'm sure and the rest of us, well… We'll have regular wolf babies I guess." He smiled.

"Ok…"

"But if I were to decided to have children with Renesmee they'd be stronger than anyone else's because I am the true alpha. But there's no chance of that happening," he said. Funny, Leah thought, it didn't look like it bothered him so much anymore.

"So, Sam and Emily will have kids. Won't one of them be an alpha too?"

"Uh," he hesitated. "Not rightfully. But Sam and Emily are kind of a sticky situation."

"How so?"

Jacob looked her in the eyes and seemed to be carefully choosing his next words. "Emily wants Sam to be her lover – she's in love with him – but what she needs? Is a protector, a friend."

Leah drew a blank, not really comprehending. "But… Sam loves her back."

"That's where it gets sticky." Jake said ruefully. "He does love her, but only as a friend."

Leah's mouth popped open and for once, she was speechless.

"Yeah," Jake continued. "He believed the same thing that I did, that if you imprint on someone, they're automatically your soul mate. But he realized after a while that it wasn't Emily he wanted as a soul mate."

"But…" she uttered, searching hard for words. "That means he left me – all those years ago – for… no reason?"

Jake nodded grimly, sympathy clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lee," he said. "But he knows he can't have you back, that he must keep his commitment to Emily and honor his vows. It would break her heart if he were to leave her."

She looked at him incredulously. "But he can up and leave me, no problem?"

"He didn't know, Leah." Jake insisted.

"He ruined my life because of a stupid misunderstanding," she whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

Jake's features softened and he reached over and tentatively took her hand. "Surely your life isn't ruined," he said. "He can't come back to you, can't bear to hurt another woman. So you're going to have to find someone else."

Her tears dried up instantly. "What makes you think I want him back?" she said with accusation.

"Because, Leah. I can read you like an open book. People don't hurt or yearn for an old flame that they've gotten over. You still love him, or think you do anyway."

Leah's heart, having already been put through the ringer the past handful of weeks, was on the brink of shattering with all these unexpected realizations. Sam still _loved _her. It was something she'd dreamed, prayed of hearing for many years but, at that moment, it didn't really affect her. Maybe it was because Sam wouldn't divorce Emily, or maybe the fact that Leah had actually given up on him a long time ago and really had moved on, that kept her from rejoicing in her heart.

She was still for a moment, aware of Jacob's hand on hers, and just let herself feel her emotions. Sam loved her still. How did she feel about that? Surprisingly, her answer was: indifferent. Leah did not care that he still loved her and that realization was completely liberating. Her life had been sad and lonely since the break up with Sam. But now she felt… fine.

That mess, the whole break up and yearning for another chance, was behind her. Hell, she'd just survived an attack on her life. Life was great because she still had it. If she could survive that, she could do anything, including moving on.

Leah was suddenly struck with an epiphany: Life was just too damn short to be dwelling on the past. Why waste time being bitter when you could simply get over it and move on, when life could end with a blink of an eye? However, she did feel a small sense of satisfaction knowing that Sam was now the one suffering…but she pushed it aside. Deep down, she didn't really want him hurting, although he'd unknowingly brought it upon himself.

For once in a very long time Leah felt somewhat at peace. She no longer had a stalker – thank God – she was no longer burdened by the chains of jealousy and bitterness. A weight had suddenly lifted and she was happy. And she could thank Jake for all of that.

"Leah?" Jake squeezed her hand, uncertain as to her complete silence. "I-I know you're really upset but, well… Like I said. You've got to find someone else. I do too."

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't cry okay?" he pleaded. "I hate seeing you cry, I can't stand for you to be hurting."

Leah's eyebrows raised with surprise at his vulnerable show of tenderness towards her. Could he possibly…?

"I just want you to know," he continued in a soft, deep voice. "that I'm here, Leah. I care and I'm not attached to anyone…"

She was so not expecting this completely open and tender side of Jacob, and she found it so appealing she couldn't help but let her heart swell with affection for him.

"What are you saying exactly?" she asked, eyes narrowed, heart suddenly racing with unexplained fervor. Did she dare hope that he too had grown to care, or even _love_ her? Was it even smart to consider such a thing, considering her previous relationship with an imprinted man?

"I'm saying," he said with a great gust of a sigh. "that you don't have to need Sam, or want him because, well, I'm here for you."

Her heart fluttered with a giddiness Leah hadn't felt since she'd first med Sam, and it was a happy and welcome reprieve from usual bitter countenance. Dare she accept his proposition of dating – if that's what it was – with her alpha? A man she'd known practically forever? Was it a safe?

"You and… me?" she asked. "Together?"

Jake sighed. "Yeah, stupid, right?" I just thought, after these past weeks… I don't know. Pretend I didn't say that."

"No, no!" Leah hurried to say. It was now or never: take a chance with him, or risk a missed opportunity. Jeez, she was scared. "I sort of, you know, kind of like that idea."

"Really?" He was honestly surprised. Well, jeez, Jake.

"Yeah," she said somberly. "But I don't know if I should put much trust into a relationship with you."

His expression turned to hurt instantly. "And why not?" he demanded.

"Jake, you could leave me too," she said quietly. "Just like Sam and as soon as Renesmee grows tired of her beau she'll come crawling back to you. Then what?"

"I already told you. Ness is only meant to be my friend for whatever reason."

"I don't know, Jake. I'm…"

"Scared?" he offered. "Come on, Lee. It's me. You can let your damn guard down for sec."

She sighed. "Alright, I am scared. More scared than I've been with a psycho stalker trying to kill me. What if your wrong about the friendship thing with Renesmee?"

"What if I'm not?" he countered. He had her there. Jake reached out his hand, palm up. Hesitantly, she took it and they stood together. He encircled her in his strong arms, giving her a tentative and only slightly awkward hug. Leah clung to him and sighed, letting out all the nervous tension she'd been dealing with for nearly a month, and then she laughed.

"What?" Jake asked, mumbling in her hair.

"This is so weird."

He chuckled then and squeezed her tighter. But let go instantly as she tried unsuccessfully to strangle a cry of pain. "Sorry, sorry!" he said, pulling away. "Forgot." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay," she gasped. Again, he took her hand and then slowly led her down the short hall.

"Listen," he said, stopping short. "I'm not sure what this is, you know, between us. But I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

She met his gaze and nodded. "I am." She hoped.

He started to move again and she allowed herself to be lead to her room. "This is scary for me too, you know," he continued as he opened the door with a nudge of his shoulder. Leah couldn't help but to glance at the darkening stains on the floor, but she bravely stifled a shiver that the sight caused. "I was afraid you'd be mad when I told you I liked you."

"I wasn't mad," she said indignantly, pulling her gaze away from the floor and up to his face. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. "And so what if I was?"

He chuckled, ran his warm hands down Leah's arms. "So what?" he asked. "You scare the hell out of me, Leah."

"What?" she said, genuinely surprised. But he silenced her with a soft kiss on the mouth, one that made every cell in her body hum with anticipation.

He nodded, breaking away. Leah suppressed a growl of disappointment. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. "Yeah, you do. You're one mean mama jama."

She shook her head as he gently pushed her back onto the rumpled blankets, and shivered with heat when he kissed a trail down her neck. She let out a quiet whimper and grabbed hold of his shaggy black hair, pulled him closer to her to feel his solid, secure presence.

"I don't think I will be anymore," she mused breathlessly. "You see, I realized just now that life is too short to be unhappy all the time."

"We can live forever," he breathed, pressing his pelvis into hers, a seductive glint in his fiery eyes.

"Doesn't matter…"

Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply, still reeling from the fact that she had grown to care so deeply for this man, the once-annoying kid her brother played recreation baseball with. If she was honest with herself, she could almost swear she loved Jake, but to admit such a thing, especially at the beginning of a relationship, was too risky.

Yeah, Jake said he'd never return to Renesmee, but the future was so utterly unpredictable that Leah would not make such a declaration. At least not now, so soon. She'd put her heart on the line before and ended up broken, so she was going to be careful. She would take risks, but she would be smart about it.

It was difficult though, to be cautious and not let her emotions run wild, particularly when Jake lay atop her, ridding her of her clothes faster than humanly possible. When he kissed every inch of her exposed skin and whispered sweet words in her ear, it was hard to contain the three words her heart urged her to voice. She had to bite her tongue as he pressed his bare body to hers and filled her completely, beginning a languid rhythm within her.

She would wait, she decided. The moment they were sharing, though intimate, couldn't be interrupted by her jumbled thoughts, it was too precious. So Leah cleared her mind of any worry of the future and concentrated on the moment and the one who had become so important and special to her so recently. And when they came together, in a rush of heat and desire, as they both cried out their release, her every worry and concern was blown into oblivion and all she could do was feel. Feel pleasure, fell companionship, feel _safe_ for once in a very long while.

The End

**A/N: I'm already working on a sequel. And I'm sorry for the delayed update. College started back and its been very time consuming. God bless!**


End file.
